A Heart worth Fighting for
by Agent Megan
Summary: Smash the mirror AU: What if Ingrid didn't freeze Arendelle, what if she had taken Anna's heart instead? What would happen then? Would Elsa save her sister? Or Ingrid will finally succeed in her plans? (It contains Tangled spoilers too so yeh TangledxOUATXFrozen.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is an OUAT alternate AU of Smash the mirror part 2. What if Ingrid instead of freezing Arendelle, stole Anna's heart? What if Arendelle is now part of the curse? How would things play out?**

* * *

A Heart worth Fighting For

Prologue

***30 years ago***

It was night in the Kingdom of Arendelle, Queen Elsa had prepared dinner for her little sister Anna which included everything that had to do with chocolate, she had even made ice cream with chocolate flavor.

Elsa had made sure everything was ready, she had sat on the table waiting for her sister to arrive. A few moments later the doors burst open and Anna entered the room, as soon as she saw her Elsa ran to her sister.

"Thank goodness you are safe, I didn't find Ingrid and I was worried for you ever since"

"I suppose I should be grateful" Anna replied with a hint of sarcasm that didn't go unnoticed from Elsa.

"Did everything go alright? You look upset" Elsa asked but she didn't get an answer. Anna noticed the dinner table.

"What's all this?"

"I wanted to surprise you with something special, it's all chocolate, I am afraid the ice cream is… long melted now but I can make you another" Elsa replied with a smile on her face but her smile was gone quickly when she didn't earn a reaction from Anna.

"This is just like you… Thinking some food and fancy jewelry you can make up for everything you did to me!" Anna spat, Elsa just stared at her confused.

"Everything I did to you? Anna… what are you talking about" Elsa asked still confused with her sister's sudden change of behavior.

"It all came back to me when we were in the east wing of the palace, how you ignored me for all those years, left me to wander this place like a ghost" Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing, this had to be a joke right?

"Is this a joke? Because of my ruse? You let me believe it was all my fault, that I had done something wrong" Elsa was really hoping Anna was just joking, but that look on her eyes seemed so serious, so angered so… real.

"Do you want to know the worst part? You let me believe it was all my fault, that I had done something wrong" Anna continued, Elsa was just shocked, speechless, she thought that she and Anna had solved this long ago.

"How can you say those things? We promised we'd never be like this" Elsa was hurt by her sister's words she felt a pain worse than thousand knives.

"What's happened?"

"I've come to my senses" Anna yanked her snowflake necklace and toss into the fire, ending her bond with her sister.

"Anna no! Oh, this isn't you! It can't be" Elsa was in denial, she didn't want to accept that this is her Anna.

"I am afraid it is" Ingrid entered the scene

"Ingrid you're not-"Elsa got cut off.

"In the urn? No" Ingrid finished Elsa's question and at the same time answered it.

"Fortunately, I have a chance to show you that I am the only one who will ever understand you. Anna never will."

"This is because of you. You used your magic to cast a spell on her!" Elsa finally realized.

"Yes but a spell that reveals her true feelings, even if she wasn't able to admit them before… Her deepest darkest emotions now brought into the light." Ingrid explained

"You wouldn't even talk to me. "Go away Anna, Go away Anna." You were supposed to be my sister!" Anna yelled at Elsa who was close to tears.

"I am your sister. Anna please, put down the urn." Elsa tried to bring Anna back to her senses.

"She won't listen to you, Elsa, just like your mother wouldn't listen to me. The only way to stop her is accept who you truly are. Use your powers on her." Ingrid suggested, but Elsa wasn't going to give up Anna just like this.

"No, I won't give up on my sister." Elsa protested

"Do it, Elsa! Freeze her! Ingrid pushed her as Anna was moving her hand closer to the lid.

"No, I won't. I won't hurt my sister." Elsa told her.

"Do it!" Ingrid shouted desperately, she didn't want Elsa trapped in that urn.

Elsa folded her arms as Anna opened the lid and pointed it towards Elsa "Do what you will, but know that no matter what, Anna, I love you" Elsa told her sadly as she sucked into the urn becoming the new prisoner of the object.

As soon as Elsa was trapped Anna gasped for air she was confused and afraid.

* * *

"Wait what?"

"No!" Ingrid exclaimed in shock.

"Elsa?! What did you make me do?" Anna asked fearfully.

"You foolish girl! This is all your fault!" Ingrid grabbed the urn away from Anna so roughly that she gasped from the sudden shock. Ingrid, however, wasn't done once she had placed the urn down with no warning she used her magic and pulled Anna's heart out.

Anna's fearful expression immediately disappeared. Ingrid smiled at the girl's heart.

"Now, you belong to me," Ingrid told her with an evil grin on her face.

"Stay away from her!" Kristoff entered the scene with his pickax.

"Oh here comes the noble hero. I know that look in your eyes…" Ingrid laughed as she remembered those faces. The eyes of fear, deeming her as the evil Snow Queen.

"Just let her go," Kristoff told her, Ingrid just smiled, she then looked at Anna the girl had a blank expression on her face. Anna turned to Kristoff and slowly approached him.

"Anna? Are you ok?" Kristoff questioned his fiancé who didn't give him a reply. He then turned his gaze on Ingrid.

"What did you do to her !"

"I might be under control of her every action," Ingrid explained, she then showed him her heart.

"No!" Kristoff yelled as Anna was now inches away from him.

"Kill him," Ingrid ordered as she created an ice dagger in Anna's hand.

"No, Anna don't! This isn't you! You love me! I-I love you! You would never hurt anyone" Kristoff tried to reason with her but it was no use…

"Eventually, everyone sees me as a monster. Maybe it's time to embrace that… And be one. Do it!"

"It's not like I ever loved you" Anna spat before stabbing him with the dagger in his heart. She watched as Kristoff slowly lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Ingrid removed the memories of Elsa who was still trapped on the urn.

"Good riddance," a voice said, surprising Ingrid, Anna remained still. Rumplestilskin entered the room out of nowhere.

"What do you want?"

"I see someone's been practicing their rock-troll memory magic. Quite impressive, dearie" He turns to Anna, who was still standing on Ingrid's orders

"You know, I... I prefer her better this way. More cooperative. Less mouthy.

Ooh. But this? "

He grabbed the necklace that was thrown in the fire

"This was much lovelier when it was around her neck. You know... When still had her heart." Ingrid just stared at the Dark one.

"What do you want Rumpelstilskin?" Ingrid asked calmly.

"Just and old trinket your puppet niece stole from me- a hat" the Dark one answered.

"I haven't seen it" Ingrid lied. He giggled.

"Ohh, lying is so un-queenly Ingrid." The urn where Elsa was contained disappeared.

"Where is she? Give her back-" she got interrupted.

"Careful, dearie. You're not the only one who knows how to hide something of value. We wouldn't want it lost forever now, would we? Though I'm curious why you took the memories from that poor girl. I mean you would have thought of being trapped inside a bread bin was punishment enough." He asked.

"She learned more than she was meant to. I wanted us to have a fresh start." Ingrid answered.

"Don't we all. Dearie? Don't we all? You know, uh I'm gonna make you a deal an urn for a hat, as simple as that. And just to make it easy for you, when you "find" the object of my desire, just say my name three times, and I shall come to you. See you soon!" He giggled as he disappeared.

Ingrid panicked, she looked at Anna who was still under her control.

"Come now girl, we have a work to do," She said as she used her magic and the two disappeared from the room just like Rumple did.

Ingrid and Anna walked barefooted to a cave. Ingrid unfroze a box and held it in her hands.

"Rumpelstilskin, Rumpelstilskin, Rumpelst-"Ingrid stopped when she saw in front of her the Apprentice.

"Stop! I have traveled far to find you, Why are you conjuring the dark one when you have a deal with the sorcerer? O you doubt he can find the sister you seek? He asked

"No. But I lost the one that I already had." She replied.

"You told me you were a patient woman. Happy endings take a long time, but they do happen" The Apprentice told her.

"What do you mean, "will be"? Ingrid asked.

"Therein lies the catch. She is not born yet."

"How does the sorcerer know something that hasn't happened yet?" Ingrid asked.

"He knows many things. For example, he knows that if you deliver that hat… To the Dark One, you will never find your happy ending."

"But if I give it to you I will?" Ingrid questioned.

"You will find this third sister and be reunited with the one you've just lost. This door will lead you to a new land… Where your happy ending awaits. Just hand over the box, and I will open it for you" he summoned the door.

"You said that the sorcerer doesn't make deals… Especially with people like me. Why is he doing it now?" Ingrid became curious.

"The hat is important to him. And sometimes, people surprise you" he gave her a scroll when she handed him the box. "Now take this when the time comes It will lead you to your third sister"

The door is opened as Ingrid and Anna who was still under her control walked through. It was dark for a moment when lights from a car shine on her. Ingrid and Anna were now in the modern world in the year 1982.

Ingrid and Anna were no longer in the middle of the road. Ingrid had led Anna to a dark corner out of the people's eyes.

"Don't worry Elsa, I will find us the third sister and we will be a happy family, and as for you… You will be my little puppet"

* * *

**Boom, the prologue of my new project. This project is done with the help of King Agnar. More soon… Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Heart Worth Fighting For

Storybrooke's Visitor Part 1

* * *

***1984 OUR WORLD***

Ingrid had Anna cornered, she was still holding the poor girl's heart.

"What do you want from me?" Anna asked

"I want you, to do as I say and if you ever think of fighting back, all it takes is one tight squeeze" Ingrid tightened her grip on the heart and Anna fell on the ground, on her knees, in immense pain. Anna stares at her with an expression filled with fear and pain.

"You will be gone." Ingrid finished she finally stopped squeezing Anna's heart and the girl gasped.

"Oh and one more thing, I will make sure that you will turn into my cold, heartless and mindless puppet. You will finally learn what it's like to be seen as a monster" Ingrid added.

"Now, let's get some proper appearances for this world, we don't want to be the center of attention yet do we?"

* * *

***FLASHBACK ARENDELLE 2 YEARS AFTER THE GREAT THAW***

Elsa and Anna hold hands as they had visited their parent's grave, each paying their respects to their late mother and father. They put yellow flowers tied in a ribbon in front of the gravestone.

"Anna, they would be so proud of you," Elsa told her little sister.

"Both of us, Elsa." Anna corrected. They both were smiling as Elsa led Anna away from their parent's grave.

"Now, come on. I have a surprise for you." Elsa exclaimed.

"Really? Because surprises tend to be hit or miss in this family" Anna joked

"This one you'll like. I promise. It's for your wedding" Elsa replied happily.

* * *

**30 YEARS LATER StoryBrooke**

Inside the barn is where Elsa walked toward the doors, leaving an icy trail on every step she took. She then stopped to find herself in an unfamiliar surrounding. Elsa walked in the middle of the street to see a sign that said Storybrooke.

"Storybrooke" Elsa spoke. The sign begun to be covered in ice.

Meanwhile, Walter and Leroy were driving home from a party. Inside the car, mid-tempo music was playing as Walter was driving the vehicle.

"Well that party went south fast" Leroy grumpily commented. There was a thud from the driving.

"Easy Walter. Easy. She needs to be treated gently." He reminded Walter.

"You made me designated driver. I am gonna drive how I like." Walter countered.

"No beer is worth this," Leroy replied as there was a static coming from the radio.

"Really? Radio station shuts down after dark now?" He questioned, as there is another thud along with tire squeal. He turned to see Walter sleeping.

"Sleepy!" Leroy exclaimed as he tried to grab the wheel from the passenger seat.

Nearby, Elsa was still walking in the middle of the road. She could hear tires screeching in the distance. Lights were shining at her and horns honking.

"Aaah!" Leroy became unconscious.

Elsa opened her eyes panting at what just happened. She looked at the car with fear in her eyes, feeling uncertain in a world she didn't know. The next day, Elsa came to the town, leaving a trail of ice. She walked until she stopped as a motorcyclist drove across the street.

That motorcyclist was a girl, a woman, she had black shoulder-length hair and she had black eyes. She was wearing a nice blue shirt, a black leather jacket and black jeans, she was also wearing a pair of black boots.

"Cass! There you are! Do you think you can babysit Neal for tonight?" a woman called, Elsa couldn't see her appearance, she was inside a car.

"What time should I be there?"

"Around 8 p.m. sounds good?"

"Yeah, see you then!" The woman 'Cass' said the car left. However Elsa was surprised when the woman turned her gaze at her to the point where she started to lose control again. She closed her hands into fists to stop the magic as she breathed heavily. The woman smiled before leaving with her motorcycle.

Elsa still shocked turned her gaze elsewhere and saw a wedding dress inside a shop. Elsa walked towards it.

* * *

***30 Years ago Arendelle***

"You have to tell me! No, don't tell me… Um a horse and carriage! No, a horse couldn't get upstairs." Anna tried to guess

"It's a snow palace, an indoor ice rink." She gasped.

"The whole wedding will be on ice. It's an" she opened the door

"Attic."

"It is indeed" Elsa replied.

"So we're here because?" she asked as Elsa walked to the wardrobe.

"Take a look." Elsa opened the door, revealing a beautiful wedding dress.

"Is that…" Anna began.

"Mother's yes." Elsa finished

"You found it," Anna exclaimed.

"Go on." Elsa replied as she stepped away. Anna walked towards the dress to touch a rose.

"I don't want to rip it" She replied.

"Then you'll have to put it on carefully," Elsa told her

"You want me to wear it? Of course you want me to wear it. Why else would we be here?" Anna answered her own question as Elsa gave her their mother's dress.

"It's missing something… Hmm" Elsa showed Anna the snowflake necklace.

"There." She put the necklace around Anna's neck.

"Something new to go with something borrowed."

"It's gorgeous! – I mean enchanting." Anna replied.

"I mean I love you!" she laughed.

"You're very welcome. Now shall we see it with the dress?" Anna suggested.

"Mm!" Anna replied. Elsa led Anna to change behind the draped curtains.

"Woop. It's so beautiful and soft. You know I'm gonna spill something on it. Maybe only clear beverages at the wedding." Anna suggested as she changed.

"So, about the wedding tell me I don't have to walk down the aisle with Sven?" Elsa asked.

"He's not the best man but he is invited," Anna replied.

"And now is where you tell me you're joking." Elsa wondered if it was a joke.

"He's going to be properly attired… For a reindeer" Anna assured her.

"I am sure he will be. I am actually a little bit more concerned with the groom." Elsa admitted

"Elsa, he knows what to wear. It's not like he grew up in a barn." She paused.

"Fine. Yes. H-he lived in one for a while, but he grew up with trolls. Wait until you see him. He even cut his hair. He's going to look wonderful." She insisted.

"That would be a most welcome surprise." Elsa replied as she walked to a desk. She opened a draw to notice a diary. She opened it just as Anna stepped out wearing the beautiful gown. However, she noticed flurries, falling around her sister.

"Elsa, what's wrong? What is that? A diary?" she walked to Elsa to take notice of it.

"Mother's" Elsa answered. She tearfully left the attic with flurries following.

"Elsa. Elsa!" Anna called out to her as she began to follow.

* * *

**MODERN WORLD StoryBrooke**

"I don't know. Maybe we should have gone with Baelfire." Davud wondered as Emma's cellphone beeped.

"She hasn't answered any of your calls?" Henry asked his mom.

"Uh, sorry kid. Looks like Regina does not want to be disturbed. But that doesn't mean that she's doing anything- Emma began.

"Evil?" Henry finished.

"I know. I just… let me try calling her. Maybe you know, it's you she doesn't want to hear from." Henry replied as he grabbed his cellphone.

"You might have a point, kid" Emma pointed out.

"I hope for his sake she doesn't give in to what she…" Mary Margaret sighed.

"Sometimes gives in to."

"Seems to be handling it well." Emma replied.

"I mean, between losing and regaining his memories, seeing both of his moms with new men." Mary Margaret listed.

"Uh speaking of that-"Emma was hesitant to say.

"He doesn't know about you and Hook?" Her mother asked.

"There is no me and Hook." Emma denies.

"Mm." her mother teased.

"Okay, well, I don't know what there is, but I certainly can't talk to Henry if I don't know what I'm talking about. Emma explained her complex situation.

"Oh by the way I forgot, I told Cassandra to babysit Neal for tonight, me and David decided to have a dinner out after a long time."

"You decided to leave Neal? How come?"

"It's only for a night…"

"Swan." Hook called out to Emma.

"Speak of the devil." Emma told her mother.

"Mausoleum's all clear. Regina's not hiding there." Hook informed her.

"Thanks." Emma replied trying to get away from Hook.

"Swan, are you avoiding me?" Hook asked.

"Will you give us a minute?" Emma asked her mother. Her mother joined Henry and David as Emma and Hook walked somewhere else to talk.

"I am not avoiding you. I am just dealing with… stuff. We have a crisis right now." Emma replied.

"There is always a crisis. Perhaps you should consider living your life during them. Otherwise, you might miss it." Hook advised.

"We're under attack! We're under attack!" Leroy exclaimed as he and Walter ran to Emma.

"Okay, Leroy, what is it?" Emma asked.

"We were just driving home, and something blasted me with magic. The whole van's iced over. We woke up in a meat locker. Who's got that kind of magic?" Leroy questioned.

"Maybe the person who made that," Emma answered as she looked at the ice trail.

* * *

**30 YEARS AGO ARENDELLE**

Elsa, who was still upset, was sitting on a log as flurries were falling around her. Anna, who was running in a wedding dress, was able to catch up to her.

"Elsa." She panted.

"Elsa." She runs to her sister.

"Please I want to be alone," Elsa told her

"You have a sister. You're never gonna be alone… Other than when I'm not around. But even then, I'll be there in spirit. But that doesn't matter because I am here now and you're not alone. And you know what I mean? And it's a nice thing." Anna went on.

She sat in front of her sister.

"What was in the diary? You can tell me anything." She insisted. The flurries stopped and Elsa seemed to relax a bit.

"Turns out our parents didn't go off on some diplomatic mission like everyone thought. That was just a cover." Elsa explained.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"Read it." Elsa gave the diary to her sister.

"I wish I didn't have to hide the truth from our children, but the truth would be too painful." She read. "What we've seen from Elsa is terrifying, and it has to be stopped." She finished.

"They were scared of me. That's why they left because they thought I was a monster." Elsa thought of that possibility,

"No, no. I-I-I won't believe it. I refuse to believe it." Anna argued at the very thought of it.

"It's all right there." Elsa countered.

"Is it? Because it doesn't say where they were going or what they were doing. It could be a misunderstanding." Her little sister pointed out.

"Anna, because of me, they left. Because of me, they can't walk you down the aisle tomorrow. I'm so sorry." Elsa apologized.

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault. You're not a monster. I don't think so, this whole kingdom doesn't think so, and for sure, our parents didn't think so." Anna backed up her claim.

"And I will prove it. This diary is only part of the story." Anna continued.

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked, begun unsure.

"Because… Instinct? Okay right. That's not enough. But there are more answers out there about what happened to them I know it." Anna exclaimed. She gasped.

"And I know who can help us find them."

"Who?" The Queen questioned.

"My future in-laws." Anna smiled.

* * *

**MODERN WORLD StoryBrooke**

Emma whipped out her gun as she and Hook followed the ice trail. They saw a door shut and started to run towards it. Elsa saw the two chasing after her and ran to hide behind a wall. Emma opened the door, getting close to where Elsa was. Elsa letting her magic out of her control again created another Marshmallow.

"Alright, that's a new one." Hook commented.

* * *

**30 YEARS AGO VALLEY OF LIVING ROCK.**

"We shouldn't be here." Elsa fret.

"Oh, they're practically family." Anna replied as she was trying to walk in her wedding dress.

"It's tomorrow. If there's still planning to do, I've horribly miscalculated." She admitted.

"You need to rest. It's a special day. You should enjoy it." Elsa countered.

"I can't if my sister's upset. Grand Pabbie? I know you're here. Why aren't you showing yourself? Grand Pabbie?" Anna called out to Grand Pabbie.

"Oh, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Grand Pabbie told her as he showed himself.

"And when have we ever been traditional?" Anna asked.

"What's wrong? Something happened? You have second thoughts? He won't smell like that forever." Grand Pabbie exclaimed.

"No. No. This isn't about Kristoff. It's about our parents. What were they really doing on that voyage?" she questioned as she gave him the diary.

"I am sorry. I don't know." Grand Pabbie admitted.

"Thank you." Elsa replied as Grand Pabbie gave her the diary.

"Come on. Let's go." She told Anna.

"Wait." Grand Pabbie suddenly spoke. The sisters stopped in their track.

"I may not know what they were doing, but I know where they were going. Days before their journey, your parents stopped by to say they were not going to the Northern Isles. And they had a few questions about a land called Misthaven." He informed them.

"What did they want there?" Elsa asked.

"They never said. They, like many of us, had their secrets." Grand Pabbie answered.

"Oh, I need my beauty sleep." He yawned, turning back into a rock.

"We have an answer," Anna exclaimed.

"No, we have more questions." Elsa countered.

"We have one answer and more questions. That's a start. We have to go to Misthaven." Anna declared.

"No, I can't just… Leave. I'm still Queen. I can't abandon the kingdom." The Queen told her sister.

"You're just making excuses," Anna replied.

"Have you forgotten your last dalliance Hans? He and his 12 angry brothers are out there waiting to pounce at the first moment of weakness." Elsa rationalized.

"Okay, good excuses, but still let me go alone. Give me two weeks. Misthaven is a short journey. Two weeks, and I'll be right back." Anna assured her.

"That's just what mother and father said. Elsa recalled.

The two left the Valley and went back to the palace.

* * *

**MODERN WORLD StoryBrooke**

Marshmallow roared, causing Emma to drop her gun and land on top of Hook. The gun made a loud sound, causing the snowman to get angrier as Emma and Hook started to run. It started to chase them as Leroy saw it.

"Evil snowman! Run! Leroy yelled as everyone ran screaming. A newspaper landed at Elsa's feet. She picked it up only to see Anna's necklace said to be in 's Pawnshop.

"I think the noise is scaring it. It's headed for the forest." Emma told David and Hook. The snowman walked past Regina's vault.

Meanwhile, Cassandra parked her motorcycle out of a shop, an ice cream shop. When she entered in it. A woman with long platinum hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue T-shirt and a white apron. She was giving a chocolate ice cream to a little girl. The woman noticed her presence.

Once the little girl left the shop, the woman changed the sign from open to close and smiled at Cassandra.

"She is here." Cassandra informed her.

"Perfect." The woman replied with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile in the town where everyone is running in panic, nobody noticed as Elsa slipped into a narrow ally.

"There's a monster on the loose! A monster!" Leroy shouted.

Elsa, feeling unsafe in this strange world, took a peek at 's pawnshop as she slowly hid back in the ally again.

* * *

**Boom the first part of this chapter is done. I hope you like the story so far. More coming soon! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Heart Worth Fighting for

Chapter 2: A Stranger in StoryBrooke Part 2

**30 YEARS AGO ARENDELLE**

"Kristoff? Where's Anna?" entered Elsa who was still trying to find her sister.

Sven neighs as Elsa stressed,

"Don't be coy. Answer me."

The reindeer grunts as Kristoff gave him some carrots.

"Easy, Sven. She can't help being bossy" Kristoff told him.

"I'm not bossy, I'm the Queen." Elsa told her sister's fiancé.

"Isn't the Queen's job, bossing people around?" Kristoff asked.

"Don't change the subject, Kristoff. Where's Anna?" Elsa asked her question again.

"Isn't she in the palace?" Kristoff questioned.

"If she were, would I be here?" Elsa asked him.

"Uh, u-um… She had some errands to run. Um, we need more frosting… For the cake. Yeah, she was concerned we weren't gonna have enough. I tried to tell her it'd be fine, but what could I do?" he tried to stall her.

"Brides perfectionists" he chuckled.

"Frosting there is no frosting" Elsa was starting to catch up on the act.

"Exactly. She's taking care of that." Kristoff lied.

"No, I mean that's a lie. Talk, reindeer man. What is going on here?" Elsa was further stress.

"Wedding details. I'm just making sure-"he was cut off by Elsa.

"That she wasn't followed." Elsa finished. She sighed, "You're trying to delay me."

"Do you want to see the floral arrangements?" Kristoff asked.

"Where did she go, Kristoff?" she questioned.

"Misthaven?"

"Okay, yes, But she's doing it for you." He admitted.

"When?" the Queen asked.

"She booked passage on a ship that's set to leave well, any moment now." He confessed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to lie. I was just trying to help." He told her. Sven snorted.

"Shh. Sven I'm trying to apologize here, okay?" Kristoff turned to Sven. He grunted as Kristoff turned to see that Elsa had left. He sighed as Sven groaned.

"Alright, alright, Sven, I'm going. Elsa, wait!" Kristoff ran off after her.

***MODERN WORLD StoryBrooke***

Emma, David and Hook had followed Marshmallow to the forest where the merry man are camping.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Some kind of a snow monster" David answered.

"No monster shall cross our path. We'll give you our assist" Robin replied as they heard growling in the distance.

"It's getting closer. It's coming from the north." Hook told everyone.

Marshmallow roared and growled as Little John grabbed a crossbow.

"There!" he aimed at the snowman.

"No, no, no! Don't shoot!" Emma warned but she was too late as Little John had already shot Marshmallow in the arm.

"It only attacks when it feels threatened." Hook told the merry man as the large snowman roared.

"Pistol, sword, Hook, my cunning wit, I don't think we have what it takes."

"Emma does" David pointed out.

"What?" Emma spoke.

"Your magic, love." Hook reminded her.

"Right" Emma replied as she looked at the roaring Marshmallow.

"You can do this." Hook encouraged her.

Emma tried to concentrate on focusing her magic. The blast had hit him on his other arm.

"Take that, frosty!" Emma told it. However, it got angrier and grew spikes around it.

"Really?"

The giant snow monster hit Emma and then knocked everyone unconscious. Only Marian was left and she tried to aim her bow and arrow at him. However, he disarmed her just as Regina stepped out behind a tree. She got between Marian and Marshmallow.

"Please… Help me. Please" Marian pleaded. Regina disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"No." Marian spoke as the snow monster was about to kill her. Before he could, he was destroyed by Regina's fireball.

"You saved me."

"Marian! Regina." Robin spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked his wife as everyone else started to get up.

"Yes" Marian answered.

"Maybe you're not a monster." She told Regina.

"Maybe I'm not. Welcome to Storybrooke, Marian." Regina smiled.

"Regina, we've been trying to find you. We need to talk about-"Emma stopped as Regina teleported away from her.

***MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE NIGHT.***

Elsa was still in front of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. She used her magic to freeze the lock to open the door. Once inside, the Queen looked for her sister's necklace only to find it in the front desk.

Meanwhile outside of the shop Cassandra was watching. She was smiling.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Elsa"

***30 YEARS AGO ARENDELLE***

"Elsa! Wait!" Kristoff called out.

"It's too late."

"We have to go after her." Elsa told Kristoff, worried for her sister's safety.

"No." Kristoff refused.

"Are you really saying "no" to your Queen?" Elsa questioned.

"I'm saying no to my future sister." Kristoff answered.

"In-law." He added when Elsa looked at him in a serious way.

"For good reasons. We both love Anna. We both know her. She will be fine." He assured her.

"She didn't have to do this alone." Elsa sighed.

"Yes, she did. You told Anna and you're right you're the Queen. We all remember well what happened the last time you left." Kristoff recalled.

"Why didn't you go with her?" The Queen asked.

"She didn't want me to. She thought I was needed here." Kristoff answered.

"For what?" Elsa questioned.

"She didn't want you to be alone. She'll be fine. I believe in her. You should too. Because she doesn't give up on the people she loves. And she always succeeds." Kristoff tried to reassure Elsa.

"She also sometimes acts before she thinks. This place could be dangerous. What do we even know about this Misthaven? How have I never heard of it? Elsa asked about the land she didn't know.

"You might know it better by what the inhabitants call it." Kristoff suggested.

"What's that? Elsa questioned.

"The Enchanted Forest." Kristoff answered.

***MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE NIGHT***

Elsa was touching her sister's necklace.

"Don't worry, Anna. I will find you." Elsa promised.

After a while Elsa got out of the shop. She looked to see passing cars and people walking passed her.

"Until we're together, no one leaves this town." Elsa declared. Her hands were covered in ice as she tried to control it with no prevail. At the town line, large towers of ice rose up, preventing anyone or anything from leaving.

"Anna, I will find out what happened to you."

***MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE NIGHT***

"Here you go, sweetheart. I'll see you in three hours for your midnight shrieking. Yes, I will. Ohh. Sweet dreams." Mary Margaret told baby Neal.

"Cass I have prepared everything you might need, in case Neal wakes up before midnight feel free to call me" Mary Margaret informed Cassandra who had just arrived in her house.

"Don't worry, I've got this" Cassandra smiled.

"I know you do" Mary Margaret replied.

"What do you suppose babies dream about?" Henry asked in curiosity.

"Bullfighting." David answered as he passed by.

"Laser tag." Emma countered as she walked in the opposite direction.

"Sword fighting" Cassandra joined the fun.

"That's not true." Mary Margaret replied.

"I think they're joking." Henry believed.

"Right." She sighed.

"I'll recognize funny again when he's 3 and I've had some sleep" Mary Margaret stressed.

"Three? I see the optimism returning." David commented as his wife laid down on a sofa. Emma noticed that Henry was packing things in a basket.

"Okay, chocolate, DVDS, ice cream. Red wine? That's one heck of late-night snack, kid." She questioned the food choice.

"It's for my mom." Henry answered. Emma put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't drink and sheriff" she told him.

"My other mom. I googled "how to get over a breakup." It didn't talk about your boyfriend's wife time-travelling back from the past, but close enough." Henry explained.

"That's really sweet." Emma replied.

There was a thud and cawing from a black raven outside the window. David opened the window and Mary Margaret let the bird stand on her finger.

"It's a message." She told everyone as she let the raven hop outside to fly away.

"It's for Henry. It's from your mother." She added as she gave Henry the piece of paper.

Henry unrolled the paper. He read until he looked up feeling upset.

"She doesn't want to see me." Henry replied.

***MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE NIGHT GRANNY'S DINER***

"You know, that is not exactly what she said. I read the note. She said for right now, while she's dealing with things." She explained.

"She doesn't want to see me" Henry repeated what he said before.

"She's in a lot of pain over Robin Hood well, forever. Things have been tough on her and you. She's trying to fix them so that you two can be together because she cares about you." Emma reassured.

"She's not." He sighed.

There was electricity zapping as the ice pillars were cutting off the lines. The diner was all dark now.

"What the hell?" Emma questioned at the sudden blackout.

"Emma, I-I am getting calls from all over. It's a town-wide blackout." David informed through the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, copy that. I'm looking at it." Emma answered the device.

"I'll swing by to get you. We can check this out." David replied.

"Hey kid. You want to come along on this one? We can call it operation Nightshade or, uh, blackthorn or-"Emma was cut off by Henry.

"That's okay." He replied glumly.

David and Emma were driving to the cause of the blackout.

"He wouldn't let me hug him. It killed me." Emma told her father.

"Sounds familiar." David remarked.

"Cause I do that. Great. I've passed it along." Emma stressed.

"Not just you. Henry has two moms who both put up walls. Sounds like he's taking after the both of you." David replied.

"It's not like him to pass up on operation anything. I'm worried." The savior admitted.

"Well, kids have extreme reactions. They get over it fast. Just stay strong and roll with it. There's always people in this world who want you to give up. Don't make their jobs any easier" David suggested as they got to the town line which was blocked by the ice walls.

"What the hell?"

"Well, there you go." Emma replied. They got out of the car to examine the ice wall while electricity zapping from the wires.

"Whatever happened to these power lines happened after the snow monster. Let's go find whoever did this."

Behind the ice wall was Elsa, who was hiding from the strangers. Meanwhile Mary Margaret heard a knocking on her door. When she opened it she saw Leroy, Happy and Granny outside her house. They came in without permission.

"Why? - Well, just come on in, I guess." She replied.

"Oh, look at the baby." Leroy replied as everyone stared at Cassandra who had baby Neal in her arms happily.

"Thanks." Mary Margaret replied back.

"Is what I'd say if I could look at the baby. " Leroy finished as Granny's and Happy's smile fell.

"But I can't. Why? Cause it is dark!" he added.

"Know what else we can't look at? The internet, TV, my clock" Happy listed.

"Happy's right.' Leroy replied.

"Power's out. So what are you gonna do about it, sister? The dwarf asked.

"Me?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"I think you mean Regina, the mayor" she stammered.

"She doesn't want the job anymore. This is your curse. You are the mayor now." Granny informed.

"I am?" Mary Margaret questioned, she then turned to look at Cassandra who just shrugged.

"We helped you take your kingdom back remember? So you could rule. Well, this is your kingdom now. So rule it." Leroy told their new leader.

Meanwhile Emma, David and Hook were still examining at the huge ice wall.

" In case you were wondering, it goes the whole way "round" Hook said while shielding his eyes when David shined his flashlight on him..

"Hook, I didn't know you were joining us." David admitted to the approaching pirate.

"I get a distress call from a fair maiden, and I'm on the spot." Hook exaggerated on Emma's call.

"I was not distressed, and you're saying this walls goes around what the whole town?" she asked.

"And that it does." Hook answered.

"So, once again, we can't leave Storybrooke." David sighed.

"Doing more than keeping us inside, by the looks of that. Guess that's what caused the loss of power." Hook pointed out the obvious.

"Look at you, becoming a 21st-century man. Yeah. It looks to me like whoever was putting up the wall wasn't trying to take out the lights. They were just putting up the wall. To keep us in why?" Emma questioned.

"Kill is all one by one." Hook answered in a sarcastic but honest way.

"It's what I'd do." He smiled.

There was a police radio chatter and David left to go check it out, leaving Emma and Hook alone.

"Oh I should have brought the champagne." Hook responded.

"What?" Emma asked in confusion.

"To celebrate our second date. And because we've got the world's largest ice bucket." Hook replied.

"Second date? Did I miss the first?" Emma questioned.

"Aye. The snow monster's the first. Ice wall's the second. After all, if I only count quiet dinners, we wouldn't even get one." Hook explained, Emma somehow noticed Elsa's presence.

"I think I see something by the wall. You wait here with your ice bucket while I check that out." Emma left to investigate the ice wall just as David walked towards Hook, not pleased with the pirate's relationship with his daughter.

"I think it's time you and I have a little talk about your intentions with my daughter" David told the captain.

"That's a little old-fashioned, even by my standards, and I still pay with doubloons." Hook answered.

"Oh, remember, I know your reputation." David reminded him his past deeds.

"Emma is not some conquest." He warned.

"I wouldn't risk my life for someone I see as loot. Whatever we become, it's up to her as much as me" Hook replied.

Meanwhile Emma took a peek inside the cave just as Elsa turned to notice her presence. Snowflakes were falling around her as the Savior looked at her in shock.

"Hey. Who are you?" Emma asked cautiously, trying to not feel like a threat to the newcomer.

"My name is Elsa." The Queen answered in a hostile tone.

"Okay, Elsa. It's okay. I'm Emma" Emma introduced herself trying to calm the insecure Queen.

"You want to tell me what are you doing here? You have something to do with this wall?" she questioned.

"I'm looking for someone, my sister. I can't find her. This was hers." Elsa explained as she showed the necklace. When Emma tried to touch it, Elsa pulled it away from her.

"I found it in the store filled with things. Where is she?" the Queen demanded.

"I have no idea, but if you want me to help you, you have to help me. What's her name? Emma asked.

Elsa was hesitant at first but answered.

"Anna"

Meanwhile Hook and David went to see if Emma was okay after she didn't return. Their presence surprised Elsa and she risen an arm, ready to defend herself.

"Emma!" Hook exclaimed.

"Stay back!" Emma told them.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" David yelled, thinking that Elsa was a threat to Emma.

"No, no, no." Emma then tried to stop Elsa from accidentally hurting them and her dad from hurting her.

"Stay back!" Emma told her dad and boyfriend again but failed.

David aimed his gun at Elsa and clicked to disable the safety.

"It's okay she's just trying to find-"Emma was cut off by the hollowing wind as more ice pillars were rising, sealing the cave with the two women inside. Both Elsa and Emma were knocked out by the forced cave in.

"Emma!" David shouted as the guys were knocked to the ground.

"The device call her." Hook told David.

"Emma are you in there?" David asked, however, there was only static coming from the radio.

"I'm getting her out." Hook decided. He tried a desperate attempt to get Emma by digging through the ice with his hook, which of course, did not work.

"What if we lift?" David suggested. They lift but the ice won't budge, so Hook was using his hook again.

"Don't! We're not giving up." Hook yelled when David stopped him.

"We won't, but this is not getting us anywhere" David advised.

"Well, I am open to suggestions." Hook admitted.

"Magic made this thing. I think we are going to need magic to unmake it. And I am not going to stop fighting until we do." David replied.

Meanwhile inside the ice cave. Emma was starting to awaken, she saw that the Queen was already up.

"Wow" She groaned.

"I got to give it to you. You put on quite a show. You want to tell me what this is about?" Emma asked.

"No." Elsa replied.

"Just that I'm very powerful, and you and your people you need to be more careful. Keep your distance." She coldly warned Emma.

"I think I can guarantee that, so if you want to, you know, hit "undo" on that, then… We'll get right on it." Emma suggested.

"I… Not right away. Bring me what I want, and then I'll consider freeing you." Elsa replied.

"Your sister, right? I can't really look for her from in here." Emma answered truthfully.

"Emma! Can you hear me?" David asked through the walkie-talkie.

"What is that? Elsa asked, trying to hold up a strong cover.

"Uh-It's a-"Emma had a hard time trying to explain about the walkie-talkie to Elsa, who was no idea about Storybrooke or the things it has. After all, Arendelle never had that kind of technology before nor the very idea of it.

"Emma are you okay? Say something." David asked, still worried for his daughter's safety.

"Allows me to talk to my father, who's on the other side of that wall, but if you want to melt that, we can all talk." Emma suggested but Elsa thought differently.

"Tell him to go get Anna." Elsa ordered Emma.

"Dad can you hear me?" Emma asked.

On the other side, Hook grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Emma. Say again." Hook pleaded to hear her again.

"I'm in here with this woman. She's looking for her sister, Anna. She thinks that Anna is in town because she found her necklace in Gold's shop. She want us to try and find her before-"Emma was cut off when Elsa pulled the walkie-talkie close to her.

"Before I freeze this town and everyone in it." Elsa warned them but it came out more like a threat to the others.

At the power plant…

"Is she fixing it?" Happy asked.

"I've got a fridge full of iffy clams." Granny huffed.

"Just read the manual."

"The manual's in Japanese." Leroy replied.

"Well, just do something." Granny replied.

"Maybe Marco should be helping with the power. He's the handyman." Happy suggested.

"Geppetto?" You think?" I mean, I am not sure handcrafted Tuscan wood carvings are really going to save the day" Leroy answered as he was getting more grumpy.

"Dr. Whale?" Granny suggested.

"He's a doctor not electrician." Leroy countered.

"Cassandra?" Happy suggested.

"She is Mary Margaret's nanny…"

"We don't need help!" Mary Margaret stressed though her friends were not helping.

"You think? I mean, I am grumpy now. Imagine me in the morning without a coffee maker." Leroy replied.

"Or a computer, or stop light, TV, DVD, CD, DVR, DVD." Happy listed.

"STOP SAYING LETTERS! Look, I am not magic. I have had eight hours of sleep in the last week, I am breastfeeding and I am exhausted! I don't need this. I may have cast a little curse, but I did not ask to maintain a metropolitan electrical grid. Oh, and get this I am starting to get why Regina was evil. It wasn't her! It was you! You have survived your entire lives, without bulbs! Buy a flashlight!" Mary Margaret yelled at her friends about the stress she was going through right now. One by one her friends slowly left her alone.

**Back in the ice cave.**

Elsa waited patiently as Emma began to shiver.

"Aren't you cold? I'm freezing." Emma asked.

"It's never bothered me." Elsa answered, referring to the cold.

"The other day, there was something here we called it a snow monster. I assume that was something you made?" Emma questioned.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back. Elsa told the savior.

"I can tell you care about her a lot. I'm sorry about her necklace." Emma replied.

Elsa who had forgotten about it, remembered her sister's necklace and desperately tried to find it,

"Where is it?"

"It fell into the ice here. You can melt down to get it back. Keep going, and we could take this whole conversation somewhere warmer." Emma suggested, Elsa just looked away probably out of shame or guilt. Emma was able to figure out why.

"You can't control it, can you? What you said to David on the walkie-talkie wasn't a threat. It was a warning, because you can't control what you're doing."

"What makes you think you know me?" Elsa asked.

"Because I know me, and I have powers too, and I am not great controlling them. And it looks to me like you're the same way" Emma replied between her shivers.

"You… You have magic?" Elsa questioned in shock.

"Yeah" Emma simply replied,.

"Anna helps. She… Helps me control it. So if I can find her, she can help me undo this. We can get rid of all this- the whole wall when she's here." Elsa hoped.

"I am afraid she is not here." Emma reminded her that it's just them.

"Maybe your magic could help get us out of here?" The Queen suggested.

"I've been trying even just trying to warm myself up. I can't really feel my hands or feet." Emma told Elsa. But she gave it a try while Elsa watched in hope.

"Okay." She tried but nothing happened.

"See? I-I don't have control o-over mine, either. Oh, God I'm just tired" Emma admitted as she just wanted to lay down on the ice but Elsa didn't let her.

"Oh no." Elsa told her as she sat on the ice, trying to stop Emma from going to sleep.

"If I could just lay down for a minute." Emma replied.

"Emma. Emma, talk to me. Tell me more. Uh, were you born with magic or cursed?" she asked.

"So, those are my two options? Um, I don't know I-I was raised in a place without mag-ic, and um I don't know I had these powers until recently and I didn't have any parents around to help me with them" Emma explained to her new friend.

"Parents don't always help. I ended up Queen of a large land, unprepared." Elsa told Emma about her burden with magic.

"I hear you with "unprepared" I'm-get this a savior. I am still not sure what the hell that means" Emma continued to shiver.

"Sometimes, it all feels like too much doesn't it? And even trying to just shut it out that ends up hurting people, too. And part of it is I am the only one I have ever heard of with powers like mine." Elsa replied with worry.

"That has to be very lonely." Emma was shivering more and more as she began to lay down.

"I am very sorry I trapped us here. I didn't mean it." Elsa replied with worry.

"I know." Emma weakly answered.

"Emma? Emma!?"

**Boom Chapter 2 is complete and its huuuuge! Well I hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Heart Worth Fighting For

Chapter 3: A Cold enemy part 1

* * *

"Emma? Emma?" Elsa shook the unconscious woman.

**Meanwhile David and Hook entered Mr. Gold's shop.**

* * *

"It appears our honeymoon is over." Gold answered in a disapproving tone.

"Yeah, there's an emergency. Emma's trapped under ice by a woman with some kind of ice magic." David explained.

"And this involves me because?" Mr. Gold questioned.

"You are the bloody dark one. Do something" Hook answered, losing his patience.

"Well I could melt the ice and destroy it with a thought but that would also destroy your girlfriend. Is that what you want?" Mr. Gold asked if the pirate wanted that suggestion.

"No one's destroying anyone. Now, the woman who has Emma trapped is in there with her and she is looking for her sister named Anna. She thinks she's in town because of something of hers she found in your shop a necklace." David explained further.

"Is that it?" Belle asked as she gave David a card that had a picture of a snowflake necklace.

"Wait I know this! I know exactly who Anna is." David realized.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the cave**

"Emma don't sleep," Elsa warned as she tried to keep the savior awake.

"Right. Right. I am here." Emma weakly replied.

"Tell me more about your son." Elsa continued.

"Oh, you only want to know more is because you know if I sleep, I will die." Emma pointed out as she began to pass out again.

"Emma, Emma, stay with me." Elsa shook her but with not prevail.

* * *

**Meanwhile David and Hook arrived to the ice wall.**

David placed the crook on the ice as he reached for his walkie.

"Elsa?" he called. Inside the ice cave, Elsa reached for the device.

"Elsa? How's Emma?"

"She's freezing turning blue." She replied in shaky breath.

"No Emma!" Hook tried to get Emma but David stopped him.

"It's not gonna help." He told him.

"Elsa listen to me. I need you to find a way out."

"I need Anna," Elsa told him.

"Well, we don't have her right now. But we have a way to find her, and we will, but right now, you are gonna have to do this on your own." He informed her.

"I can't control this" Elsa told him

"I know how you feel. You're trapped. It's a battle you can't win, but it's exactly the kind of battle you have to fight, or you will die."

"No, I won't. I will survive. But Emma-" she was cut off by David.

"Survival isn't enough. You have to live." David pepped talk her.

"Where did you hear that?" she questioned.

"You know where." He answered.

"Anna? You knew here?"

"Yeah, I did. She helped me once, a long time ago, become who I am. She saved my life and yours, and now I need you to save Emma's. I didn't know much about Anna, but she wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave, which is where you will be if you don't melt that ice. Now do it!" He told her.

Elsa concentrated and worked her magic. Now confidence filled her as she was melting an hole big enough for the two of them to get out.

"It's working. I can see her. Emma!" Hook yelled through the hole. Elsa helped get Emma out of the ice cave. Hook took care of the rest.

"Emma!"

"Let's get her home, warmed up," David suggested as he helped Elsa out of the cave.

"Are you okay?" Hook asked. Emma nodded yes as she was stroking his head.

"You did it. You saved her." David exclaimed

"Yes I did. But I also endangered her. You owe me nothing." Elsa told him.

"I owe your sister everything, and what I said was true. She helped me, and now I am gonna help you. This isn't over. We are going to find Anna." David replied.

* * *

**Back in the power plant…**

"Still can't read Japanese, but I can do this." Mary Margaret started the machine, however it did not work.

"It should start! " As Mary Margaret was trying to figure out how this machine worked she got a phone call from Cassandra.

"Snow, Neal is up and crying what should I do?" Cass asked

"Get him something to eat he's probably hungry, if he's not then check his diapers" Mary Margaret informed her.

"Alright thanks Snow I got it" Cassandra said before closing the call.

Once Mary Margaret ended the phone call she got an idea.

"Hungry. It's hungry too. Fuel! Fuel!" she turned on the wheel as fuel started to go up.

"That's right it's feeding time." She turned the switch and the lights were back on.

"Oh! Ah! Yes! Cass high five! Someone is getting double paid tonight!" she smiled

* * *

**Back at the loft**

Emma was shivering as Elsa warped a blanket around her.

"Emma, "David began. Emma gave a hmm.

"You okay?"

"She's so cold." Hook replied as the lights came back.

"Ah." David started as Hook went to get a heater for Emma.

"Oh, that's good," Emma commented.

"I will go make some hot cocoa" Henry replied.

"Wait." Emma stopped him.

"I know. With cinnamon." He added.

"I am sorry if I was not much help earlier kid." Emma apologized.

"I am just glad you are okay. I was already down to one mother, and I won't go any lower than that." Henry told her.

"Not only have I lost my sister, I've lost her necklace too. Now I have nothing of hers." Elsa answered sadly.

"Then let's find her." David gave her Bo Peep's crook. Elsa was looking at the staff.

"I don't see anything," Elsa replied

"It should work." David sighed.

"Is it broken?" Hook suggested.  
"Or does that mean something happened to her?" Elsa thought of the worse things that could had happened.

"Wait. What's that sound?" Emma asked. Everyone listened carefully and they heard a heartbeat.

"Is that a heartbeat?" Elsa questioned.

"It is." David answered.

"We might not know where your sister is…" But we know the most important thing." Emma told the Queen.

"She is alive." Elsa smiled.

"Who's alive?" Cassandra asked as she and Mary Margaret came in.

"Oh. Who are you?"

"Uh this is Elsa. We are gonna find her sister. That's what this family does. We find people." David sighed.

"We always do, because we really… Really don't like to give up"

* * *

**Later, Elsa and Emma returned to the ice wall.**

"You did this" Emma replied in awe.

"You might not totally control it, but this is amazing and… Unique, and you said you are the only one who has this power."

"That's probably a good thing for everyone," Elsa replied back.

"And you. I mean this is kind of… Cool" Emma answered.

"Pun intended" she added. They both laugh a bit.

"Well, regardless, there is no need for a barrier anymore. Let me take it down." Elsa told her new friend. With new confidence, she used her magic for an attempt to take down the ice wall. However, it did not work.

"Why can't I bring it down?" she sighed.

There is no reason this thing should be staying frozen. I am the only one with this power. I should be able to undo this." She replied

"So what is keeping this thing up?" Emma asked.

Meanwhile in an ice cream shop… A lady scooped up chocolate ice cream and put it on a cone. She gave it to Leroy.

"Thanks," Leroy replied.

"Power outage must be your worst nightmare. Lose a lot of merchandise?" he asked.

"No. I did not lose anything. Just lucky I guess." She replied mysteriously.

She waited for Leroy to leave. A few seconds later Cassandra entered the shop.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the woman asked.

"She is here… My master" Cassandra replied. A smile was formed in the woman's face. She then waved her hand over freezing a bucket of melted ice cream back to a solid treat. She dipped her finger into it and tasted the yummy treat.

"I think you've earned your rest for today" the woman said. She then walked to one of her refrigerator, which stored all her ice cream, and leaned on it with her arms crossed, Ice formed around her as she smiled at Cassandra.

"Oh and one more thing… Keep an eye on her and Emma"

"Yes master.."

* * *

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE DAY**

"I know this town might seem strange at first, but you do get used to it. And Ronald loves it here. He loves watching the boats at the harbor and eating at Granny's-" he was cut off by his son.

"And ice cream " Ronald exclaimed. They stopped outside Any Given Sundae.

"Yes. How could we forget about ice cream?" Robin asked in a teasing way.

"Can we get some now, please?" Ronald pleaded.

"Well, I think your mother's seen enough strange things for one day. We should get back to the camp." Robin suggested.

"Please, mom? Regina let me." Ronald asked his mother.

"Sure. Marian answered. Ronald went inside the ice cream shop. A woman with platinum hair and blue eyes appeared with two rocky road ice cream cone in her hands.

"Rocky road for the little man." She gave a cone to Ronald, his face full of delight.

"Thank you." He replied.

"You're welcome." She chuckled. She gave the other cone to Robin.

"And his dashing father. And I don't believe that I've met the beautiful mother."

"Uh, this is Marian." Robin introduced his wife.

"It is lovely to finally meet you, Marian. Well, since you've been through such an ordeal, the least I can do is get you something on the house. What flavor would you like?" she asked.

"I don't know," Marian answered.

"Uh, in our world, the, uh, flavor choices of ice were dirt and mud." Robin joked.

"In this world, we've made some improvements. Trust me, there is no problem that cannot be solved with a bit of ice cream." The woman told them, she filled a cone with vanilla and sprinkled it with sprinkles. With her covering the cone from them, she secretly cursed the frozen treat. She smiled at the first step of her plan completed. She then turned to give Marian her ice cream.

"Thank you. That's very kind." Robin commented.

"No, thank you. Seeing a happy family like yours in here really warms my heart." The woman told them. Marian took a bite of her ice cream.

"Mmm," Marian responded to the sweet treat. She and Robin chuckled as the family exited the shop with the woman smiling mischievously.

"Cassandra!" The woman called her assistant who was hiding the entire time.

"Yes master?"

"Keep an eye on them"

* * *

**Later, Elsa, Emma, and Hook were interrogating Mr. Gold in his shop**

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I have never seen her before in my life" Mr. Gold lied.

"So how did she ended up inside your urn, inside your secret vault of terror?" Emma questioned.

"Look, if you really want to know how she wound up there, she is standing right beside you, Miss Swan. Why don't you simply ask her?" Mr. Gold suggested.

"She did. But I can't remember. Something happened to my memories." Elsa answered.

"Well, an all-too-common affliction 'round these parts. Pity, but as you can see, many objects fall into my possession, urns, necklaces, all manner of things. I cannot know the history behind all of them" Mr. Gold explained.

"Only if there's something in it for you. Right mate?" Hook questioned.

"Yeah, well that may have been true once. But recently my life has been turned upside down. I've lost a son. I've gained a wife. So you might say I've decided to turn over a new leaf." Mr. Gpld replied.

"Don't forget about my superpower. I will be able to tell if you are lying." Emma warned.

"How about I do you one better? Let's simply have Belle use the dagger on me" Mr. Gold suggested.

"No. No. Rumple, you don't have to do that." Belle stammered.

"No, no, no. Miss Swan wants proof. And I am happy to cooperate." Mr. Gold replied.

"Fine." Belle sighed. She pulled the fake dagger out of her bag.

"I command you Dark one to tell them the truth."

"The truth is just as I said. I had no idea there was someone inside there. I know nothing about Elsa. Or her sister. But I wish you the best of luck finding her." Mr. Gold answered while Hook looked at him suspiciously and Elsa sighed in frustration.

* * *

**30 YEARS AGO ARENDELLE**

Elsa was pacing around the strategy room in her ice dress with her hair in coronation bun along with Kristoff who is chilling out.

"So no one has heard from Anna?" There have been no sightings of from any of the scouts?" Elsa asked Kristoff.

"Since you asked me ten seconds ago… Nope. She's gonna be fine. I've seen Anna fight wolves and snow monsters and that idiot from the Southern Isles." Kristoff assured the Queen.

"Hans?" Elsa mentioned his name since Kristoff didn't seem to care what the man's name was.

"Whatever his name is. Look, the point is she can take care of herself, so stop worrying." Kristoff told her.

"Well, I can't just sit here. I am going after her." Elsa decided.

"She told me you'd try that and she told me to stop you," Kristoff replied.

"Well, you can't. I am the Queen." Elsa countered.

"Which is why you need to stay in Arendelle, as you told her." He added. That made Elsa stop.

"Yep" he snapped his finger.

"Anna was right. Logic and reason do work on you. Right now, your kingdom needs you more than Anna." Kristoff explained.

"She knows me too well," Elsa spoke softly.

"It's not hard to see. You are softy. Beneath that "oh, baby, I am the Queen" thing." Kristoff complimented. Elsa tilted her head a bit and gave him a "Really I am?" look.

"Why is it your compliments are so aggravating?" Elsa questioned.

"Well, I start out that way but you will warm up to me" Kristoff replied. Elsa gave him a smile as the doors opened to reveal one of the dignitaries or council members.

"Your, Majesty. I apologize for barging in like this, but we have news from one of our scouts." He explained.

"Have you found Anna?" Elsa asked.

"No. But they discovered something else in their search." He gave the Queen a folded paper. She opened it and read it.

"What does it say?" Kristoff asked.

"There's an army massing in the southern mountains. Heading for Arendelle, led by Prince Hans." She sighed.

"Well, I know every inch of those mountains. Let me sneak up there and see what he's up to." Kristoff suggested.

"I didn't realize the Official Arendelle Ice Master and deliverer got a say in matters" the dignitary/council member replied.

"He doesn't. You are not going anywhere. It's too dangerous. Elsa told him.

"Oh, there you go warming up to me. You do care." Kristoff crossed his arms to prove his points.

"My sister wants a wedding. It's probably best the groom is alive." Elsa replied.

"So I will be really careful," Kristoff told her.

"You are staying right here. As you said, I am the Queen of Arendelle. So let me be the Queen and handle it." Elsa replied.

* * *

**MODERN WORLD StoryBrooke**

Mary Margaret was bringing people into the mayor's office.

"Hi." She gave a woman a paper.

"Come on inside." David gestured to the woman. He walked to his wife." Need a hand?"

"Oh no, I've got it." She insisted

"You are planning to run your first fireside chat holding a newborn?" David questioned."

"Yeah I am fine, besides Cass will take care of Neal"

"That may be, but you are juggling a lot right now… And besides, I could take care of Neal you don't have to bring Cass into this." David pointed out.

"That's true. I have to say, I am starting to have more and more respect for our court jester every day." Mary Margaret replied.

"Yeah. Rupert was special. But are you sure you ca- he was cut off.

"We took back a kingdom remember? I can handle this." Before they walked in the office Snow gave Neal to Cass who was waiting for them right outside the office entrance.

"Don't worry I will handle him… Good luck Snow" Cass exclaimed, Mary Margaret smiled, she and David walked into the office "Hi everyone! And welcome to the very first mayor's fireside chat. For too long, this office was a place to be feared. Well, I want every citizen to feel welcome and included here. So, if you could just refer to the meeting agenda I've printed, there are-" she was cut off by Archie.

"Uh, what's this about an ice wall?" Archie questioned, holding the paper.

"Oh, that's uh, item four. We will get to that in a minute." Mary Margaret told him

"I vote we skip items one, two, and three. Show of hands." Leroy suggested. Everyone's hands were up.

"Yeah, that's oh, fine. No, I can- I can be flexible. The ice wall is nothing to worry about." She paused.

"For the time being, it does surround the entire town.-"she was cut off again with everyone panicking.

"WHAT?!" a woman exclaimed

"The entire town?" Archie questioned.

"Are you serious?" Leroy asked.

Snow heard Neal's cries from outside the office and Cassandra's voice trying to calm him.

"Oh everyone calms down. The wall isn't hurting anyone." The new mayor explained.

"We've been through all this before. I ain't worried about the wall. I am worried about who made it." Leroy told her.

"Item five. Her name is Elsa. She is a friend." Mary Margaret read the list.

"Is she the one that froze my truck?" Leroy asked.

"And made that snow monster that almost killed Marian?" Granny added.

"But- I- I'm fine. Really" Marian insisted.

"I've spoken to Elsa and I promise you we will have all this under control very soon," David told everyone. Everyone was seeing through Marian's eyes.

"And there will be no more danger of any kind."

"So, if we could all just circle back around to item one, we can all discus-"Marian collapsed as Robin caught her.

"Marian! Marian!" he shook her but she wasn't waking out.

**Later at Regina's office.**

"How is she?" Robin asked David.

"Not good. She's getting colder." David told him as he tried to warm Marian with the fire.

"Regina, thanks for coming." Mary Margaret replied.

"Don't thank me until I have done something." She paused and looked at the painting of birds.

"Who's, idea was that?" She questioned.

"Oh, I thought I would put my own personal touch on the office." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Well, you've succeeded" Regina murmured as she walked to the sofa.

"Hideously." She added.

"Is there anything you can do?" Robin asked desperately.

"This is strong magic. I- I can't stop it, but maybe I can slow it down." Regina explained. Emma, Elsa, and Hook came in.

"What happened?" Emma asked. Regina looked up.

"Perhaps you should ask your new friend. After all, it was her monster that attacked Marian." Regina suggested.

"Well, to be fair, we did provoke the beast." Hook replied.

"But this isn't my magic. Someone else did this." Elsa tried to defend herself.

"Oh and we're supposed to trust you?" Regina questioned.

"You can trust me. If she says it was someone else, it was." Emma defended Elsa from false accusations.

"So, how do we break the spell?" Henry asked.

"The only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love," Elsa answered.

"True love's kiss," Regina replied in an upset tone.

"Well, then there's no time to lose." Robin kissed Marian but it didn't work.

"What's wrong? Why isn't it working?"

"I've seen this once before when Frederick was turned to gold," David replied.

"Who the hell is Frederick?" Emma asked

"Long story." Henry answered"

"So, this cold is acting as a barrier? Is there nothing we can do?" Robin questioned.

"Well, every curse is different. I need more time to study this." Regina told everyone.

"The only way to break this curse is to destroy the one who placed it…" Cassandra informed. Everyone had forgotten that she was there.

"Well then, I am gonna go find who did this before it happens again." Emma decided.

"Well, I hope you bring back up" Regina suggested.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"Well between the snow monster and the cave-in seems like the Savior needs saving these days," Regina explained to Emma.

"I think you're bitter and you are taking it out on the wrong person. I will be fine." Emma stressed.

"Well I like that battle plan, so I am with you, Swan." Hook replied.

"No. Take Elsa to the sheriff's station. Keep her out of sight. Once people get word of this, they are gonna be calling for her head." Emma told him.

"I'd rather save yours than hers. There's someone dangerous out there" Hook countered.

"I don't have time to argue with you about this. Can you for once just do what I say? And besides Cass will come with me." Emma pushed him away as she left. Cass followed her

"You better listen to her pirate." She added before leaving the office.

* * *

**Boom another big chapter! Better get used to it because all of the chapters are going to be big like this one! I hope you enjoy the story so far. Feel free to leave reviews I am open to suggestions and of course if I have grammar mistakes. Point them out :D . Megan is out!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Heart Worth Fighting For

Chapter 4: A cold enemy part 2

* * *

**30 YEARS AGO SOUTHERN MOUNTAIN**

* * *

"I am doing what Elsa said," Kristoff told Sven. The reindeer groaned.

"Well, the spirit of it anyway." Sven groaned again.

"Fine okay I am disobeying her but she will be glad Sven. She just doesn't know it yet now stay put buddy."

Kristoff sneaked up close, concealed in the big leaves of the trees and bushes.

"Wow, he wasn't exaggerating. He really does have 12 brothers" Kristoff examined.

"Hans" Jurgen approached him

"More wood on the fire. It's freezing"

"I am busy do it yourself" Hans coldly told his brother.

"Now is that any way to treat your big brother? Maybe I will throw you on instead." Jurgen suggested. Of Arendelle." Hans replied in a serious tone. His brothers laughed

"Don't you think it's a little early to be sizing the crown, Hans?" Franz questioned.

"Remember what happened the last time?" Jurgen asked.

"Of course I remember. But last time, I didn't have this." He showed his brothers a drawing of the urn.

**30 YEARS AGO ARENDELLE CASTLE.**

* * *

Elsa was having a meeting in the strategy room about Hans's possible attack.

"He's posturing. Prince Hans has seen what you can do." A member of the council reminded her.

"And he knows how to defeat her." Kristoff came in.

"Kristoff. Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff stopped he knew that he was screwed.

"I should be. I was. Uh I mean I went to spy on Hans, okay?" he admitted.

"You disobeyed me," Elsa replied in disappointment.

"Punish me after I tell you what I found. There's an urn hidden in a cave in the North Valley. It has the power to trap people like you." Kristoff explained.

"People like… me?" Elsa questioned.

"With magic. Hans wants to use it against you and then invade Arendelle." Kristoff explained.

"Your Majesty, if this is truly his plan, let us take the fight to him." A member suggested.

"No. I will not risk that many lives. There has to be a way to avoid war." Elsa replied.

"I know the valley, the cave, the shortcut that they don't. Let me bring a few soldiers, and I will destroy the urn." Kristoff suggested.

"You can bring one… Me" Elsa smiled.

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE**

* * *

People had gathered at Granny's diner and they were planning to go after Elsa.

"Elsa's the problem. Today it's Marian. Tomorrow she could freeze the whole town." Leroy explained to the mob.

"Much as I like to move the hot cocoa, somebody's got to stop her." Granny replied. The mob started moving.

"Wait. You can't just condemn her without all the facts." Archie told them all but they were not listening.

"Look around… Who else can turn people into popsicles? It's Elsa and we all know it so she's got to be stopped before she hurts someone else" Leroy declared as they passed Ingrid, who was putting up a sigh. She got to her feet and a smile spread on her face.

**30 YEARS AGO NORTH VALLEY**

"Did Hans say anything else about the urn? Anything at all?" Elsa asked.

"Just that it can trap people like you and it's really, really old." Kristoff tried to lift the tense atmosphere.

"Do you understand what that means? There must have been others like me. I always thought I was alone." Elsa admitted.

"You've never been alone. You have Anna." Kristoff told his future sister in law.

"And I love her. But we are not the same." Elsa replied.

"Yeah. No, I got that." Kristoff answered.

"You know what I mean. We are sisters and I love her but I have this magic. You should understand. I mean you grew up with rock trolls" Elsa replied.

"So?" Kristoff not understanding what Elsa meant.

"So you are a human and they are you know rocks," Elsa explained.

"They are family. They just wanted what was best for me. I guess I never really felt alone."

"Wish I could see it like that," Elsa replied.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Kristoff stopped her from taking another step. Some rocks fell.

"Welcome to the North Valley. The cave is about 100 feet straight down." Kristoff informed.

"Not a problem. Would you prefer a slide or a spiral staircase?" Elsa asked

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, no. We can't use magic. Hans might see it and be right on top of us." Kristoff told her.

"Well, what would you suggest?" Elsa asked.

"Well, something a bit more rustic." Kristoff tossed a rope down the cliff.

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE**

* * *

Hook was seeming to take Elsa to the sheriff station.

"Wait. All right. The coast is clear." They both came out when nobody was there. Elsa was hesitant to go along with him.

"That means go, love."

"I am not coming with you. There is someone out there with powers like mine. I need to find out who. I-I can't just hide out in some sheriff's station." Elsa explained.

"Oh. Well, that works out nicely, then. Cause that's not where we are going." Hook told her.

"It's not?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"With Emma running into danger? Not a chance in hell. And the sheriff's station's that way." He pointed to the direction of the sheriff station which was behind Elsa.

"And what's that way?" Elsa questioned.

"With any luck, danger." Hook started to go forward with Elsa following him.

Meanwhile, Emma, Cassandra, and David were in the Marry Men's camping ground.

"Robin and Marian's tent's up ahead. So, what exactly are we looking for?" David asked

"If whoever cursed Marian has the same powers as Elsa, maybe they left a trail," Emma told him.  
"So we split up and we look for anything… cold." David replied.

Emma scoffed "Yeah."  
"Well, shout if you need help and I or Cassandra will…" He was cut off by Emma.

"Okay. Yeah, I got it." She stressed David went left while Emma went right. Cassandra remained there she had a smile on her face. In Robin's tent, there was a clattering sound.

"Whoever's in there come out!" Emma pointed her gun, readying herself "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in that tent?"

"It depends on who is asking." The man replied.

"The sheriff's asking," Emma told him.  
"I never did like sheriffs very much. Though you do seem like the decent sort and I've got something for you." The man used his famous smolder on Emma, Emma lowered her gun and just stared at him confused.

"Oh come on! The last two women I used it on are immune!" He said.

"Anyway, I am guessing you are not gonna shoot a man in the back right?" The man turned and ran away from her.

"Hey stop!" she chased after him but fell. The man thought that he was safe when David tackled him.

"Where were you going" David questioned.

"I almost had him, but I fell," Emma explained.

"Don't worry about it. That's why we have two sheriff's wait a minute…. Eugene?" David questioned when he saw the man's face.

"David!?"

"Whoa, it's been a long time!" David exclaimed as he let go of the man.

"You two know each other?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah, Emma meets Eugene Fitzherbert." David introduced his old friend.

"Okay, I am officially confused… How do you two know each other?"

"Long story…" Eugene answered.

"And complicated… Well, it's as complicated as how I met your mother." David added.

"At least your meeting with your true love didn't have you being chased by a crazy police horse…" Eugene commented.

"That bad…" Emma joked.

"Anyways, what were you doing here Eugene?" David asked.

"You see… I was working my way down the main street when I broke into the ice-cream parlor and I saw the strangest thing. There had been no electricity for hours, but still, all the ice-cream was frozen solid. How, how does something like that happened?" Eugene questioned.

Meanwhile, Hook and Elsa were at Gold's shop.

"I must apologize but I am really rather busy today." Mr. Gold replied.

"And here I was hoping for a warm hello from the newly-reformed Mr. Gold" Hook answered in a sarcastic way.

"This is still a place of business. So unless you have something to offer me, I am afraid I can be of no further help." Mr. Gold reminded him.

"Well as I turn out I do have something to offer you my silence. Hook offered. That earned the Dark One's attention, he looked at the captain.

"See I know that dagger you gave Belle was a fake." Hook explained.

"Is that right." Mr. Gold questioned with no panic in his tone.

"Mm. I have hunted you a long time, my old crocodile, and I know you better than most. And I know that you would never let anyone have power over you. Not even Belle." Hook further explained.

"And you expect her to believe you without a sherd of proof?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Well, I could ask her to summon you with the dagger. And then, when it doesn't work… Proof" Hook answered.

"That's a very dangerous insinuation." Mr. Gold warned.

"So we have a deal?" Hook asked his enemy.

"I do hope Miss Swan's worth it." Mr. Gold sighed.

"Good news! He's agreed to help." Hook hollered so Elsa could hear him. She walked to Mr. Gold and showed him some strands of hair.

"The hair is from Marian. Someone has cast a freezing curse on her. We need to know who it is." Elsa explained.

"Well, you are in luck. Magic can change forms but never be destroyed. We will simply return it to its natural state." He waved his hands over it and the stands became snowflakes.

Elsa scoffed, "Snowflakes."

"Magic similar to yours, dearie, though not quite the same. Much like a snowflake, each person's magic is unique." Mr. Gold replied.

"Poetic. How does that help us?" Hook replied.

"Well, magic seeks out like-magic. So if I set this free…" Mr. Gold gentle blows on the snowflakes.

"It should find its way home, back to the person who cast it" The snowflakes started to move to go find its owner.

Meanwhile, Emma was with Eugene and David at the ice-cream shop

"I don't know. Looks pretty normal to me." Emma told him, after taking a peek inside through the door.

"It was bleeding cold in there, I am telling you." Eugene replied

"Because they sell ice-cream," Emma told the former-thief

"During the blackout." Eugene countered.

"Say's the guy who's trying to avoid jail." Emma countered back.  
"Look I used to be a thief, a long time ago, but I am no liar, I never was and I can bloody well prove it." Eugene started to lock picking the door.

"Look at you, back in your Flynn Ryder days" David teased.

"Can you just be quiet for a second? I am just trying to do this. I haven't broken into a place in a long time!" Eugene defended his failed attempt.

"Then how did you broke into this one.

"I wasn't planning on stealing anything, I just felt a weird cold wind and wanted to check it out. Did I mention that I hate ice and snow?" Eugene answered.

"Yeah, the tumblers. I got it." Emma finished the lock picking, leaving the two men surprised and confused.

"You do?" David asked.

Emma sighed.

"Neal taught me a few things." She opened the door and the three entered the shop.

"Emma it doesn't look like-"David got cut off.

"Wait. Shh. Listen." Emma shushed the guys.

"I don't hear anything," Eugene replied.

"Exactly. No compressor hum means no cooling system. I guess you were telling the truth. Something is not right here." Emma told them.

"Check the back. You will see how right I am." Eugene suggested. Emma and David opened the door to the back room. Everything was frozen solid.

"Well look at that." Emma looked at the sight.  
"I guess we owe Eugene an apology" David replied.

"No need… Apology accepted, can I go now?"

"You are free… for now, but you still have some explaining to do?" Emma told him.

"Alright…" Eugene replied before leaving the shop.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Hook were chasing the snowflakes.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked Hook when he marked the trees with his hook.

"I am more accustomed to outrunning bad weather than following it." Hook answered.

"Snow isn't bad and we are following magic," Elsa admitted.

"Try to outrun that, too, when given the chances." Hook suggested. Elsa giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just Emma has magic, and you clearly don't want to outrun her." Elsa noticed.

"More like the other way around." Hook believed.

"Maybe she feels the same way about pirates as you do about magic." Elsa wondered.

"I've worked to change. Though, in fairness, being a pirate is not necessarily a bad thing. Particularly a charming one like myself." Hook explained.

"I think your self-appreciation is blinding you to a simple fact… This isn't about you. It's about her." Elsa replied.

"Is that right? A few short days, and you know Emma so well?" Hook questioned.

"We are a lot like. When you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, it can be hard to let people in, to trust them. Even when they want what's best for you." Elsa explained.

What she and Hook didn't know was that Cassandra had heard their entire conversation, she used a walkie-talkie to inform her master.

"She's here master," she said.

"Good, you know what to do right?"

"Yes, I do… And I am going to enjoy that"

**30 YEARS AGO NORTH VALLEY**

* * *

Elsa and Kristoff had arrived in the cave where the urn was stored first.

"There's the urn. See?" I told you we could beat Hans the old-fashioned way. Now let's destroy it." Kristoff suggested.

"Do you mind if I use my magic now? Or would you prefer to hack away with your ice ax?" Elsa joked.

Kristoff scoffed "You know my hacking arm's a little tired. I think you should do the honors. Your, Majesty."

"Why thank you, Ice Master" Elsa replied as he put the torch in a fireplace. When Elsa touched the urn, runs started to appear.  
"Wait. There's something written here. I think these are ancient Fut-hark runes. I can't read it. What do you think it says?" she showed him the urn.

"Uh "Dangerous urn! Keep away!" Just a guess does it matter? Let's destroy it and get out of here." Kristoff suggested.

"What if it can tell me if there are others like me? I am the only one in my family born with magic I'd like to know why." Elsa explained her reasons of not wanting to destroy the urn.

"Elsa, I know you want answers. But right now we can get rid of that urn, for your own good and Arendelle's." Kristoff told her.

"I want to know what it says. I might not get another chance." Elsa replied.

"Please Elsa, you have to trust me on this-"Kristoff was cut by Elsa.

"No!" Elsa exclaimed. Both stopped talking when they heard footsteps coming from the entrance.

"Someone's coming."

Hans and his brothers came in the cave, they were holding their swords.

"The urn get it!" Hans told one of his brothers.

His brothers surrounded them, Elsa felt threatened she sent a blast of magic in front of Jurgen and Franz, who pointed their swords on her. The magic turned into sharp ice spikes they kept Franz and Jurgen at bay. Another of Han's brothers tried to strike Elsa but got intercepted from Kristoff. He was quickly overpowered thought by Hans who managed to hold him pointing a sword behind his back.

"Enough witch. Unless you want your sister to be left a widow." Hans threatened.

"You know, technically, she wouldn't be a widow. We are not married yet, so- Ow!" Hans put a bit of force to silence him.

"Hand it over." Hans order. Elsa was hesitant to surrender the urn.

"Now!" he added in a deadly tone, he meant it. Elsa started to become concerned about Kristoff's life.

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE**

* * *

Elsa and Hook were still following the snowflake, they were so much closer now. The snowflake landed on a rock.

"I'd say we are on the right track," Hook told Elsa.

They turned around and saw Ingrid coming out with her Snow Queen dress.

"T-There she looks."

"Get down!" Hook told Elsa. They both spied on Ingrid. They saw Cassandra reappearing next to the Snow Queen who had made a sculpture of Elsa's ice palace changing it's color from clear to a beautiful blue hue and stared at it.

"They are here master," Cassandra informed Ingrid.

"Good job my child. Go and keep an eye on them" Ingrid informed her.

"Traitor." Hook murmured, Hook got his cellphone and tried to call Emma.

"What's this thing?" Elsa asked him. Hook sighed.

"I don't know. It's a device for talking I don't bloody know, I press the "Emma" button and she answers usually" he explained and pressed the button but when he was about to put the phone near his ea. She didn't pick up so the messenger said: "Hey, this is Emma. Leave a message" ended with a beep.

"Why should I carry around this ridiculous thing…If you are never there when I use it? We found the person who froze Marian. We also found out that Cassandra is a traitor she works for the Snow Queen. Get to the west edge of the woods right away!" Hook finished his message when he saw Elsa trying to get a better look at Ingrid.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Hook asked.

"Sorry. It's the first time I am seeing someone like me and she doesn't look so evil." Elsa replied.

"Yeah well, looks can be deceiving love. So let's just stay out of sight. I haven't a fondness of icebergs and I'd rather avoid being turned into one" Hook suggested.

**30 YEARS AGO NORTH VALLEY**

* * *

"This is the man she's to marry?" Hans questioned.

"In fairness, I never tried to kill her," Kristoff told Hans.

"I did not try to kill her. I left her to die." Hans corrected.

"Important distinction," Kristoff commented.

"But I am happy to kill you," Hans replied as he was about to stab him from behind but was stopped by a desperate Elsa.

"Please no! Do not hurt him!" Elsa pleaded for him to stop.

"Then give me the urn," Hans replied as if that choice was the obvious way.

"Elsa, don't it doesn't matter what happens to me. Just don't let him have it." Kristoff told her.

"Wait. You can take it. Just let him go." Elsa offered her freedom in exchange for Kristoff's life.

"Elsa!" Kristoff protested.

"I am sorry Kristoff I should have listened to you and destroyed it when I had the chance" Elsa replied.

"Don't you understand? If Hans has the urn and traps you then Arendelle is doomed" Kristoff countered.

"No, it isn't I didn't trust you before which is why I have to trust you now. You have to find Anna and save Arendelle." Elsa told him. Hans gestured his brother to take Kristoff as the ice spikes around Franz and Jurgen retracted. Hans took the urn from Elsa who did not react.

Hans chuckled

"Huh, Oh you want to make fun of me now?" he turned to Elsa

"Showed them. Now I will show you. You don't belong in this world. You don't belong anywhere. Which is why I am gonna put you somewhere where it's like you don't even exist." He belittled Elsa. He opened the urn and poured a white liquid that was moving towards Elsa.

"The citizens of Arendelle will cheer when I take their kingdom because they will finally have a real ruler." Elsa closed her eyes, not wanting to accept her fate. Everyone in the cave watched as the liquid substance making its way towards the queen.

"Not a monster like you." He taunted her. A teardrop fell from her eyes as she looks at the prince in hatred. The white liquid was moving closer to Elsa, until it moves around and next to her. It morphed into the Snow Queen, Ingrid.

"No one thought to check if it was empty?" Kristoff wondered.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Kristoff rudely asked Ingrid.

"Hmm, from what I just heard I think you'd call me a monster" Ingrid calmly responded. With a hand raised she froze Hans where he stood. The brothers looked fearful at Ingrid and ran for their lives.

"You- You saved me" Elsa turned to Ingrid.

"I know from experience. No one should be trapped in that urn. Especially someone as special as you. Who is this?" Ingrid questioned Kristoff when he approached them.

"It's okay. He is okay. He is a friend. His name is Kristoff" Elsa assured Ingrid smiling.

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE FOREST**

* * *

"We've waited long enough. We have to find Emma." Hook replied. The two were about to leave until Hook stopped.

He heard a weird noise from behind him.

"Make one more step and I won't hesitate to stab you" a voice snarled behind him. Elsa turned around and saw Cassandra.

"Cassandra?" She questioned

"Surprised to see me, your majesty?" Cassandra spat

"Not quite" Hook answered instead, with no warning he made a quick move surprising Cassandra hitting her in her left eye with his hook. Both Elsa and Hook were shocked when they saw Cassandra transforming into…

"Anna?" Elsa questioned, she saw her sister gasping. Hook hadn't hit Cass. He had hit her. Now Anna had a bleeding scar in her left eye. Before Anna could say anything, Cassandra took control again.

"If you hit me… you hurt her." Cassandra threatened and disappeared leaving Elsa and Hook shocked.

Before Hook could make a move thought he was prevented by some ice in his feet.

"I am sorry… But I am afraid I cannot let you leave" Ingrid apologized.

"What?" Hook questioned. Elsa went to confront Ingrid.

"Let him go now!" Elsa demanded. Ingrid shook her head.

"Not when you and I have so much caught up to do, my sweet Elsa" she walked passed, Elsa.

"Catching up? What? You know her?" Hook asked Elsa.

"I've never seen her before," Elsa replied in confusion.

"You've simply forgotten," Ingrid told her.

"Enough games, I saw you interacting with Cassandra earlier, who happens to be my sister at the same time? Does this have to do with you?" Elsa questioned with a demanding tone.

"Your sister? You mean Anna? Why would you want her back? She is the reason you were into that urn anyways" Ingrid told her, this enraged Elsa.

"You're lying." Elsa denied the truth.

"Am I? Look at the people in this town. They are ready to burn you at the stake." Ingrid replied.

"Because of what you did. You hurt one of them." Elsa countered.

"You mean that woman Marian well that was an accident." The Snow Queen lied.

"No, it was not you wanted them to think it was me to blame me why?" Elsa asked.

"I was trying to teach you a lesson. Eventually, everyone turns on people like us even friends even family they are just waiting for a reason" Ingrid formed ice spikes hanging around Hook.  
"What are you doing?" Elsa asked, trying to prevent Ingrid's ice spikes from killing Hook.

"Don't bother I've neutralized your magic. Ingrid warned. Hook trying to free himself with no prevail.

"When your friend is found you will look responsible. Then they will turn on you and they will treat you as the monster that they truly see you as and you will know that I am right." Ingrid was about to let the spikes fall.

"NO!" Elsa pleaded as Emma and David entered the scene.

"Hey! Dairy Queen!" Emma called Ingrid who tilted her head and Elsa turned to her friend.

Ingrid gasped. "Emma?"

"Do we know each other?" Emma questioned.

"Of course not. Your reputation precedes you. You really think that your magic is a match for mine?" Ingrid asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Emma blasted Ingrid off her feet. David tried to free Hook with an ice pick. The ice was loosely going to fall.

"No" Hook whispered. Ingrid used her magic to force the ice to fall of Hook and David. Emma used her magic and pulled them out of the way just in time.

"You guys okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah we are fine where did she go?" David questioned. Elsa turned around to see that Ingrid was gone.

"She's gone…"

* * *

**Boom and the chapters are getting larger now! I hope you enjoy them! And yes Cassandra is actually Anna, you will find out soon how thought AND YES I replaced Will Scarlet with Eugene Fitzherbert from Tangled. This is an OUATXTANGLEDXFROZEN should I change the crossover category thought to just OUAT? You tell me! btw more coming soon! Stay tuned**


	6. Chapter 6

A Heart Worth Fighting For

Chapter 5: The loss of a daughter

**READ IMPORTANT:**

**This Chapter includes spoilers from tangled the series(well not technically but it will make more sense if you saw s3 final) You see, that Cass who is the now other half of Anna, is actually a tangled the series character so Yeah! This is an OUATXFROZENXTANGLED CROSSOVER! Hehe If you have questions about the story or Ideas just dm me or leave a review I will happily reply!**

**30 YEARS AGO ARENDELLE CASTLE**

* * *

"Have you ever made a snowman come to life? That's the best" Elsa asked referring to Olaf.

"Have you tried building an ice palace yet?" Ingrid asked her question.

"Yes, you have to see it sometime." Elsa giggled.

"Oh." Ingrid noticed a portrait of the former rulers of Arendelle. Elsa noticed that Ingrid took an interest in the portrait.

"That's my favorite painting by my parents. I feel like it gets my mother's smile just right." Elsa smiled looking at it.

"I agree," Ingrid replied.

"You knew her," Elsa questioned.

"Yes. She's my sister." Ingrid answered.

"I knew when you told me you were Queen that I-I was waiting for the right moment. I-I-I didn't want to overwhelm you. Did-Did I?" Ingrid asked.

"No, I- Well, a bit yes. Mother never told me she had a sister." Elsa replied.

"I am sure she was trying to spare you a very painful history. You see I was trapped in that urn by people who fear magic like ours. But that was a long time ago. And now I cannot wait to see my beloved sister again. Where is she?" Ingrid asked her niece.

"Lost at sea" Elsa answered sadly. "I am sorry."

"My poor darling girl. You must have felt so lonely when she died" Ingrid replied

"It was just me and my sister Anna but now she's missing and I fear something's happened to her too" Elsa expressed her concern.

"We will find her. Together. That's what family is for" Ingrid assured her.

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE FOREST**

* * *

Elsa was staring at her ice palace that Ingrid had made.

"No sign of her. Not even tracks. And Cassandra is gone too." Emma sighed

"What is it? Are you Okay? Hey, we are gonna find them. Don't let Regina shake your confidence" David advised.

"It's not just that. It's this Snow Queen. It's like she didn't just know Elsa. She knew me too." Emma explained.

"Well, you are the sheriff and the Savior and royalty. I think pretty much everyone in Storybrooke knows who you are" David advised.

"Well, we will figure it out. But today you did well you stopped her. It was a pretty impressive show, sheriff" David complimented her.

"That it was. But perhaps we should keep searching find the villain's lair as it were" Hook suggested.

"So you can almost get yourself killed again? That's exactly why I told you to go to the sheriff's station." Emma walked away from Hook and went to Elsa.

"How are you doing?" she asked her troubled friend.

"I-I saw Anna… The Snow Queen has done something to her, she has changed her appearance to Cassandra Anna was close to me all this time. A-and that's not all, that woman told me that Anna was the one who trapped me in that urn… She must be lying, Anna would never do something like that to me or to anyone, I just wish I knew the truth" Elsa replied.

"I have learned the past has a way of revealing itself. Give it time. We are going to get your sister back Elsa and we will find out what the Snow Queen did to her. My gut tells me that you two are just pawns. I think this is about something more" Emma explained.

"What makes you say that?" Elsa questioned.

"I brought you to this world Elsa, but it was an accident. The Snow Queen and Cassandra were already here. I am starting to think maybe it wasn't just some curse that brought her to Storybrooke" Emma answered.

Meanwhile, Ingrid and Cassandra were walking in the forest. Ingrid stopped and turned to see Mr. Gold.

"Don't worry dearie. It's only me. Sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted" Mr. Gold replied.

"They will." She spoke softly.

"We shall see. And uh did Miss Swan remembered you or your little puppet?" Mr. Gold asked.

"No," Ingrid answered.

"That's good for you. Because it could happen. And you wouldn't want that now, would you? Are you sure you don't want my help?" he wanted her to strike a deal with him.

"When I am ready to make a deal I will come to you," Ingrid told him.

"A moment I eagerly await. Now you and your puppet should find some shelter. It's getting quite frosty." Mr. Gold suggested. He started to leave as Ingrid and Cassandra were staring into the distance.

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE GOLD'S SHOP**

* * *

Mr. Gold entered his shop only to find Hook sitting on the counter. He closed the door obviously not happy to see him.

"Making yourself at home, are we?" Mr. Gold questioned with a hint of bitterness.

"I am here to make another deal." Hook answered.

"Not interested." Mr. Gold replied.

"Oh, you will be unless you want Belle to learn the truth about your precious dagger" Hook threatened with calmness.

"Tread carefully. I might just take your other hand." Mr. Gold warned as he walked towards the pirate.

"It's funny you say cause my hand is exactly what I am here about." Hook told him. Mr. Gold brought Hook's hand which was put in a container filled with water.

"You kept it all of these years?" Hook questioned.

"Only to remind myself I should have finished the job when I had the chance." Mr. Gold replied.

"Can you reattach it?" Hook asked.

"Indeed. But the question is why?" Mr. Gold asked his own question.

"I've got a date with Emma. Should things go well and she wants me to hold her, I want to use both hands" Hook explained

"Oh, I see blackmail brings out the romantic in you. But this hand may bring out the worst." He warned

"What the devil does that mean?" Hook asked.

"This hand belonged to the man you used to be cunning, selfish pirate. If I reunite this with your body there's no telling what influence it could have on you." Mr. Gold replied.

Hook laughed not buying it.

"Sorry dark one. I am not gonna fall for your tricks today. Nothing can change me back" he removed his hook.

"Now give me my hand, or Bell finds out exactly who she's married to, because unlike me… You haven't changed one bit Crocodile."

"Very well." Mr. Gold replied as he waved above the container. The container became empty and Hook had his hand back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you?" he told the pirate as he walked towards the exit.

**A LONG TIME AGO (ENCHANTED FOREST)**

* * *

In an underground chamber was an old man. He was sweeping until all the fire from the torches went out with the wind blowing. The old man dropped his broom and drew out his sword.

"Show yourself, dark one." The Apprentice commanded

"You…Are not the sorcerer" Zoso pointed out.

"No, I am his apprentice. And you are not the first dark one I have faced" the man told Zoso as he confronted him.

He tried to hit him but Zoso disappeared and reappeared behind him. The apprentice tried again but Zoso knocked him back with magic. Zoso turned towards the box/hat.

"You don't want to know what you will unleash if you open that box" the Apprentice warned him.

Zoso removed his hood a little and turned.

"Then the sorcerer should not have put his faith in someone like you."

He tried to open the box but instead, he got flung backward till he hit the floor.

"Fortunately, Zoso I am not the only thing he puts his faith in" the Apprentice got up on his feet.

"An enchantment!" Zoso exclaimed in anger

"Cast by the sorcerer himself. And no one who has succumbed to the darkness in their heart can ever break it. Now be gone". He commanded the Dark one. Zoso retreated.

"Every dark one has tried, but no dark one will ever possess what is in that box."

**30 YEARS AGO ENCHANTED FOREST**

* * *

"Rumplestilskin? Are you here? The door was open" Cassandra's could be heard from the wizard.

"End of the hall first door on your right. Come on in dearie" the imp replied, waiting for her Cassandra entered the room.

"My name is-"

"I know who you are dearie and I know why you are here Cassandra" Rumplestilskin stopped her.

"Then you know what I want" Cass finished.

"Indeed I do, you want to find out who your father is, your biological one" Rumple pointed out, Cassandra nodded.

"That's right, and I will stop at nothing to find out the truth"

"Well, I can't just tell dearie, you see aside from knowing names, I also have a penchant for making deals and not only that, are you sure you want the truth? Sometimes the truth can be too painful for us to bear" Rumplestilskin explained.

"Listen here wizard, I am missing my best friend's wedding, for those answers. Just name your deal and get over with it" Cassandra threatened.

Rumple sighed, he was quite impressed with the girl's attitude.

"Very well, at the foot of the dark mountains lives a very old man prickly short, probably eats children for breakfast. I want you to put this in his tea." Rumplestilskin somewhat dramatically approached Cassandra.

"What will it do to him?" Cassandra asked in concern

"Sorry, dearie. That's not part of our agreement. Oh speaking of which…" he made a long contract appear.

"Our contact. Sign here, and I shall tell you who your real father is. Do we have a deal?" He asked

"Deal"

**30 YEARS AGO DARK MOUNTAINS**

* * *

Cassandra was outside of her "victim's" house with the small vile in her hand. She felt conflicted and sighed as she tucks the vile inside her small bag. She knocked on the Apprentice's door.

"Can I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, uh, maybe I-I-I mean… Can I come in?" Cass asked.

"I just put a kettle on the fire. Join me for some tea and biscuits." The Apprentice opened the door wider so that Cassandra could come in. She took a look around the house and saw some biscuits on a plate.

"Biscuits. You mean you don't eat children?" Cassandra asked.

"Is that what they are saying about me these days?" he asked with humor as he started to sweep the floor.

"Yes. No! Well… Sorry" she could only say.

"So what brings you so deep into the woods to the home of an alleged devourer of children?" The Apprentice decided to reword his previous question.

"I am on a quest, to find some answers about my past" Cassandra explained.

"Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish. I assure you, the biscuits are delicious, and they are made with flour" he chuckled while he was still sweeping the floor.

Cassandra looked on her bag, she found the vile, she opened the cork but then she hesitated to do harm to the old man.

_I' m sorry, but I have to do it, I need to know who my father was, _Cass took a deep breath and poured the potion inside the tea.

She got up.

"Do you take sugar?" she asked.

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE NIGHT**

* * *

Eugene was trying to break into the library.

"Oh we will see about that won't we?" Eugene started to pick-lock the lock.

"Bloody hell." Hook approached.

"That's what I say" Eugene commented. He turned around to see Hook.

"You"

"I've been a pirate long enough to know there's nothing worth stealing in there" Hook advised.

"That's what you think, I need something that can only be found in a library" Eugene answered as he continued to pick-lock.

"A book? You're drunk mate go home" he suggested but Eugene refused.

"Look, all I want is to help a friend and the only way to do it is get some answers from here, now get off me" Eugene explained. Hook punched him in the face with his left hand.

"What the hell mate?"

Hook stopped, realizing that it was his hand.

"You tell anyone about this, you are a dead man." He threatened as he turned.

"Bloody crocodile was right" he looked at the pawnshop which was very close

**30 YEARS AGO ENCHANTED FOREST**

* * *

"So you poured it into the tea?" Rumple asked holding the now empty vile.

"Just as you asked" Cassandra replied.

"And he drank it?" he asked in detail.

"Every last drop" She assured the dark one.

"Good! Then he will die" The dark one giggled.

"So, now I want my answers, we had a deal! Wait… did you say die?" Cassandra questioned.

"He'll die because of the poison you gave him" the Dark one explained.

"What? No, I didn't want to hurt him, is there an antidote?" Cassandra asked with concern

"Uh, uh, uh, this wasn't part of our deal now was it? You are indeed just like your mother, will do anything to get what she desires" Rumplestilskin giggled, Cassandra's eyes widened, her hands turned into fists, she was both shocked and angry.

"You knew my mother?!" She questioned.

"Good old Gothel yes, I knew your mother, after all, I am the one who told her about the sundrops whereabouts" The Dark One explained.

"But you don't know me, I am NOT my mother" Cassandra denied. Rumple giggled.

"Then why you act like her? You wanted answers so bad that you killed an innocent man, that sounds like something your mother would do" The Dark one giggled again.

Cassandra shook her head in denial, she never asked for this.

"No, you lied to me… you made me the…"  
"Villain? And no I didn't lie to you dearie, it was all in the contract which of course you didn't read" The Dark one explained.

"I DON'T care about the damn contract! I did what you wanted me to do! Now tell me who my father is or…"  
"What? You'll kill me? Like the apprentice?" Rumplestilskin teased.

"Actually yes." Cassandra whistled and Owl came in the castle through an open window and attacked The Dark One, making him drop the dagger that he was holding on the floor, a few inches away Cassandra's feet.

"A kind pirate told me about this dagger, that this is where your strength comes from but it is also your weakness" Cassandra explained, she had a smile on her face.

"I don't think you want to do this dearie" Rumplestilskin warned.

"Tell me a good reason why!" Cassandra threatened.

"Because you don't want to kill your own father!" Cassandra's eyes widened, she dropped the dagger in shock she stumbled a few feet before holding herself in a chair.

"What? That can't be possible" Cassandra exclaimed

The Dark one found this as a chance to get his dagger back.

"I am afraid this is the truth… I cannot lie when someone is wielding my dagger" The Dark one explained

"How did you and my mother met?" Cassandra questioned

"I already told you, dearie, Gothel wanted to find the sun drop, she fell for me and I fell for her, both wanting the same thing… Power" Rumplestilskin explained to his daughter who was still in shock.

"But when she had you, she used the dagger on me and told me to kill anyone who would know the truth. Even our own child" He snapped his fingers and a two-headed snake appeared in between them. Cassandra recognized the type of the snake, it was an Agrabahn Viper. A snake so deadly it can kill anything with a single bite.

Cassandra was petrified with fear, she didn't want to die not like this, not by her own father even if he was the Dark One.

"Wait, please you don't have to do this," Cassandra begged, she knew that this was a fight she couldn't win, no one has ever survived from a bite by this type of snake.

"I don't want to do this… But I can't disobey a command given from someone who was holding my dagger. I tried to warn you, dearie… Some things should remain unanswered, I tried to protect you from the truth" The Dark one explained as the snake slowly slitters to Cassandra who was frozen with fear. She watched as the snake climbed up to her neck and bit her.

_I'm sorry Raps, but I won't come to the wedding _Cassandra thought as she dropped to the floor. Almost immediately her skin turned bruised and purple. She was gasping for air. The Dark one decided to take the girl's hand and comfort his daughter.

"The pain will soon pass, my daughter. I really didn't want to do it, I already lost a son, your brother, I didn't want to lose my little girl too, as much as I wanted you I couldn't disobey Gothel's wishes. With you gone, our secret will forever be untold as it always was."

"P-Pa-pa.," Cass called out one last time as the life in her eyes disappeared. Rumplestilskin saw his daughter slowly dying. He checked her breath, she was gone. Another child of his died because of him, first Baelfire now her. A tear streamed down from his eye but he quickly wiped it off. And with a wave of his hand, a purple aura came out of Cassandra's body and into the Dark One's hand forming a stone. He let it drop onto the floor shattering into a million pieces.

He got his dagger and used it to cut strands of her hair and puts it in a bottle filled with liquid. And with a snap of his fingers, Cassandra's body turned into smoke and he leads the smoke into the bottle, the contents of the bottle turned light blue. And with another movement of his hand, he takes the girl's memories away.

"One day daughter, one day you will be useful"

**30 YEARS AGO ENCHANTED FOREST**

* * *

One day later…

Anna was back to the Dark One's castle she had "completed" her part of the deal

"So you poured it into his tea?" The Dark One asked

"Just as you asked" Anna lied

"And he drank it?" he asked in detail.

"Every last drop" She lied again

"Good! Then he will live" The dark one giggled.

"So now, can you tell me why my parents came, wait what? What do you mean, "live"? Anna questioned.

"He will live because he drank the antidote you gave him." The Dark One explained.

"Antidote? To what?" Anna asked.

"Uh, poison" he answered as if it was obvious.

"I thought it was poison" Anna replied.

"No! The poison's what he drank yesterday! What you had was the cure for that" He laughed

"I didn't give it to him," Anna told the truth.

"Well, why not? We had a deal" Rumplestilskin asked, though he doesn't seem too upset.

"We need more antidote. We have to go back to the cottage. We have to help him" Anna urged the wizard.

The Dark One used his magic on the crystal ball and waved around it

"Well I am afraid it's far too late for that dearie"

It showed the poison taking effects on the Apprentice. He turned into a mouse. Anna was shocked.

"You should have listened to me when you had the chance" Rumplestilskin warned the princess.

Anna still shocked, she was trying to find the man in the cottage.

"He's got to be here somewhere" Anna tried to find him.

"Careful you don't step on it!" Rumplestilskin advised. Anna sighed.

"We have to find him you have to change him back"  
"Oh, but I can't dearie" he replied.

"Why?" Anna questioned.

"Because I don't want to" He admitted the truth

"He was protecting something that I need."

"You were the one who poisoned Anna figured it out.

"Not directly but yes" He giggled as she sighed  
"Then why did you send me there with an antidote if you wanted to turn him into a mouse?"

"It was never about him. It was always about you" The Dark one explained.

"It was all a test?" Anna questioned.

"And one you performed admirably. You see, he is but the first line of defense. And what he protects is also guarded by an enchantment spell that can only be broken by someone who has been tempted by their inner darkness and turned away from it, someone just like you. I knew you wouldn't do it. I knew you'd see the best in the old man" he turned away from her.

"I never faced my inner darkness," Anna told him.

"What?" he whipped around to face her.

"As soon as I met the old man, I knew what I had to do. I could never hurt someone to get what I want. Elsa wouldn't want me to. So I was never even tempted by that inner darkness you speak of. In fact, I don't even think I have one. I am unlike you" Anna replied.

"Well then dearie, I hope you are gonna enjoy spending the rest of your life locked up in my tower. It was part of our deal" he conjured up the contract with Anna's signature on it.

"But I have to get back to Elsa" Anna replied in desperation.

"Then you should never have left home in the first place. Imagine the guilt she will feel when you don't return home from your journey a journey you only took because of her. She will finally become the monster everyone fears she is" he gasped in a mocking way.

"I suppose the wedding's off" he tried to walk towards the door.

"No!" Anna grabbed the Apprentice's sword. Rumplestilskin gasped as Anna held the sword at him.

"Rip it up. Rip up the contract now!" she demanded

"Well, I can't do that dearie. No, I am afraid the only way for you to escape your fate is by killing… Me. And we both know you are just too… Nice" He mocked her. Anna held the sword's blade to his chest.

"Do it. Go on. Right through me. Do it. Do it." He was tempting her as she breathed heavily.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Anna, couldn't take it upon herself for killing someone, she dropped the sword as she collapsed on the floor. She was horrified at what she was about to do. Rumplestilskin took this advantage to approach her.

"You may never have considered dosing the old man but you just thought about killing me" he held his dagger under her chin. One of Anna's tears fell on it. He giggled.

"And now I have exactly what I need the tear of someone who has faced their inner darkness and turned away. The love for your sister was all I needed"

"I should have known. I should have known the moment I met you… you are a monster. You take the most precious thing in the world… Love and turn it into a weapon" Anna told him in anger.

"Love is a weapon dearie. Always have been. It's just…" He waved his dagger revealing a secret trap door under the hay.

"So few people know how to wield it" he went in as Anna buried her head on her knees.

The Dark One went into the secret chamber, using his magic to light up the torches. He then waved the dagger around the box, revealing a hat.

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE**

* * *

Mr. Gold was getting inside his car with purple flowers when Hook suddenly came and sat next to him.

"You were right" Hook replied.

"Get out," Mr. Gold told him.

"I don't want this infernal hand anymore. It's taken possession of me" Hook admitted.

"You should have headed my warning when I offered it" Mr. Gold reminded him

"I can't control it. Remove the damned thing before it makes me do something you'll regret" he threatened the man he so much hated

"Was that a threat?" Mr. Gold asked

"Aye, mate. Take it back, or Belle learns that the dagger she has is as fake as your new disposition." Hook continued his threat.

"Oh is it?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Is it what?" Hook questioned.

"Fake."

"Well, you wouldn't have given me the hand if it weren't" Hook replied.

"After you extract that price, I switched the real dagger back." He explained.

"No, you are lying," Hook told him.

"Am I? Seems you've lost the leverage you once had. So if you want to part ways with that hand and get this back, there's only one way I'll help" Mr. Gold conjured up Hook's hook.

"Damn what do you want?" he asked

"All in due time" Mr. Gold simply replied.

"And if you think I am draft enough to agree without knowing the terms? I will find another way to rid myself of this damned hand" Hook decided by himself.

"I am afraid that's easier said than done. You see, my magic put that hand on, and only my magic can take it off" Hook stabbed Mr. Gold with his hook.

"Aah! He was surprised at first.

"You'd think you'd have learned the first time you buried that hook in me it never sticks" he used his magic to make the hook disappear.

"That wasn't me," Hook told him.

"You're losing control dearie. Next time, you might do something to someone who can't be so easily fixed" he warned.

"You have a deal. I will do whatever it takes"

"Oh, I do love it when they say that. Meet me at the docks tomorrow morning, captain. We have work to do" he told the pirate.

Meanwhile, Emma was driving her car around the town.

She was hearing the man on the radio

"That was "left of the dial" by the replacements coming to you here on w-o-l-f 98, home of the original party animals. Current temps in the StoryBrooke Metro area are 70s in midtown, dropping to low 30s out by the ice wall.

Another man on the radio: Ain't it always something at the town line?

Emma's car got caught in the ice.

The man on the radio: But don't sweat it, not that you can.

Another man on the radio: Wherever you are, chill out with us as we head into another five in a row brought to you by Granny's dinner. Granny's dinner it's better than you remember. All right, we've got a request here from Mr. rip van winkle, who is looking for some classic to wake up to.

The man on the radio: Well, the doctor is in.

"I knew it," Emma told herself

She got out of her car to see the ice. From an angle, the Snow Queen could be seen as she was leaving. Emma walked to find the Snow Queen. She turned to see her saying nothing.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Emma pointed her gun at her

"Hey! Stop! She chased after her but the Snow Queen disappeared.

"What the hell?" Her cellphone rang and she picked it up.

"Now's not a great time."

"Emma I need you to come down to the library. We have a situation" Belle told her as she looked at Eugene who had passed out. He came from a window which he broke with a book and a bottle of whiskey.

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE GRANNY'S**

* * *

Elsa was with Snow at Granny's. She had a hot chocolate with cinnamon her new favorite drink. Elsa decided to go outside to take some air. That's when she saw Cassandra with her motorcycle on the other side of the road watching her.

"HEY!" Elsa yelled Cass didn't answer and without warning, she just disappeared leaving Elsa shocked and confused.

What did Ingrid want with her sister? And who was this Cassandra?

* * *

**Boom those chapters get bigger all the time. I hope you enjoy them! More coming soon. YES, OUATXFROZENXTANGLED CHANGE MY MIND. Will include more tangled crew later on so yeah Oh and this is a franchise or a trilogy so get on the hype train people!**


	7. Chapter 7

A Heart Worth Fighting for

Chapter 6:Rebirth

**28 YEARS AGO STORYBROOKE NIGHT**

* * *

Ingrid had just arrived with Anna into the town. The young princess was chained and had duct tape in her mouth to prevent her from speaking. Ingrid led the girl to a pawnshop

"Gotta say, you have impressed me, dearie," Mr. Gold said once Ingrid with Anna entered the shop

"I know who you are… Dark One"

"Oh I know you do, after all, you brought her here" Mr. Gold was holding a knife not his dagger under Anna's chin. Ingrid showed him the princess's heart and then squeezed it a bit. Anna fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"She disobeyed me, I was asleep and she tried to get her heart back, I need something to make sure that she won't do that again" Ingrid explained.

"As you know, this place has no magic but lucky for you, I brought something from our world" Mr. Gold explained as he showed Ingrid a bottle with a light blue liquid in it.

"What's this?" Ingrid questioned.

"This, is exactly what you need and your little princess won't disobey you again" Mr. Gold explained as he gave the bottle to the Snow Queen.

"Everything comes with a price with you what do you want?" The Snow Queen asked as she picked the bottle.

"Well, what I want is in the future, once this curse breaks and magic comes back around, I will need your little puppet to help me, that's the deal" Mr. Gold replied, Ingrid, smiled.

"Then I think we have a deal," The Snow Queen told The Dark One who giggled.

Ingrid removed the duct tape from Anna who gasped.

"Come on now dear, drink this" Ingrid gave Anna the bottle.

"W-W-What's this?" Anna questioned with fear.

"Something that will make sure that you won't disobey me again" Anna gulped as Ingrid opened the bottle, Anna tried to resist but the Snow Queen had her heart and with her other hand, she squeezed it making Anna scream in pain once more.

"Open your mouth, don't make me do it the hard way princess" Ingrid threatened, Anna didn't have another choice but to obey, she was forced to have her mouth open as the light blue liquid fell into her mouth.

"Swallow it" Ingrid ordered, Anna was forced to swallow the disgusting liquid. Almost immediately Anna screamed in pain, she was shivering, she saw her hands becoming paler and her hair becoming black. Anna couldn't do anything to stop this.

Ingrid watched with shock as the young princess transformed into another person. This person had short black hair and black eyes and she was way paler than the princess. The transformation had caused Anna's ice chains to break.

The new girl looked at the Snow Queen.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked. Ingrid smiled fondly at her.

"My name is Ingrid, I am your new Master" The Snow Queen replied.

"Tell me, dear, do you remember who you are?" Mr. Gold interfered.

"I only remember my name…" The girl answered.

"And that is?" Ingrid questioned.

"Cassandra"

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE**

* * *

"Good morning Captain. Well, I trust you're read." Mr. Gold hoped.

"I am ready to pay the price and get this over with" Hook replied as he waked

"Good" Mr. Gold held out his hand and a broom came towards him.

"What are we gonna do with that?" Hook questioned.

"This is gonna help me find an old friend" he used magic and the broom started to walk

"After you"

**30 YEARS AGO ENCHANTED FOREST**

* * *

Anna noticed the Dark One coming back. The trap door closed as he got out.

"I helped you get what you want to give me what you promised. Tell me about my parents" Anna pleaded.

"Well, dearie, the king, and queen of Arendelle landed on my doorstep with an itsy-bitsy problem your sister. They wanted something to take away her… powers… Forever" The Dark One answered, Anna was shocked a bit.

"My parents loved Elsa" Anna insisted.

"Sounded more to me like they feared her. It's a thin line and oh so easy to cross. You must have known. They always wished she had been born a little bit more… Normal" Rumplestilskin decided to use that word choice.

"Did they find what they were looking for?" Anna asked.

"I am afraid not. No one could lay their hands on that kind of magic… Until now" he showed her the box.

"So, that's what the box does" Anna replied.

"Not the box, what's inside…A hat, crafted thousands of years ago by a sorcerer for one purpose to steal magical power. And it was guarded all these years by his Apprentice" he explained.

"What are you going to do with it?" Anna questioned.

"When the hat has collected all its ill-gotten power and is fully charged, I will be unstoppable" the Dark One explained his plan.

"I thought the Dark One was already unstoppable," Anna thought.

"There are limits however small" he stepped closer as she stepped back.

"No. You can't. That mouse that Apprentice he dedicated his life to keeping it out of the hands of people like you" Anna tried to stop him.

"Too bad he's not here to stop me," he told her.

"What if he is?" she looked up and Rumplestilskin followed her gaze. He saw the mouse as he jumped on his hand which held the dagger. He bit him.

"Aah!" he dropped the dagger. Anna picked it up.

"Aah!" he tried to attack her.

"Don't come any closer!" she commanded as he stopped suddenly.

"Wait… You're not coming any closer just because I told you not to? I get it. As long as I have this wavy knife, you have to do as I say, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes. That's how it works" Rumplestilskin admitted.

"Is that one of the limits you spoke of? Is that why you want the hat to free yourself from the control of this dagger? Answer me"

"To be free of the control and keep my power. Yes," the Dark One was forced to cooperate.

"Yeah, I can't let you walk out of here with that. So please. Give me the box" he gave her the box.

"Remember dearie, you can't keep hold of that dagger forever, and you don't want to be on the other end of it when I get it back" he warned her.

"Then I command you send me and this box home to Arendelle," Anna told him.

"If I must" Rumplestilskin was about to until…

"Wait. And also you can never hurt me. Or my sister. And you have to turn the mouse back into a man. Okay now I am ready" she replied as he sent her home. The dagger dropped as he grabbed it and had a fit of rage.

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE**

* * *

Hook and Mr. Gold were continuing their mission.

"To whom is our bristled guide leading us?" Hook asked.

"Someone who wronged me long ago. And today, he's going to pay the price" the broom stopped at a house. Mr. Gold knocked on the door. It opened and revealed the Apprentice.

"Hello, old friend, Captain please see our host a seat." Hook had no choice but to put the Apprentice in his seat. Mr. Gold took the box and used his dagger to turn it into a hat.

"You have it" he replied in shock.

"Don't tell me you doubted me?" Mr. Gold told him.

"Every dark one tries. Everyone fails." The Apprentice warned him.

"Might be time to upgrade the motto" Mr. Gold advised.

"You may have the hat, but we both know you will never collect enough power to do what you want," he told him.

"Oh, I will. But alas, you won't be there to see it" Mr. Gold replied as he flipped the opening of the hat at the Apprentice. He was slowly getting sucked in.

"No!" he exclaimed as he got fully sucked in.

"Where the hell did he go?" Hook questioned.

"Exactly where I need him."

**30 YEARS AGO ARENDELLE**

* * *

Kristoff was trying to feed Sven some carrots.

"Come on. Just one?" Kristoff tried to feed his friend but the reindeer refused. Kristoff scoffed.

"Sven, stop pouting. You love carrots. What is wrong with you?" he asked as he put the bucket of carrots next to him. Anna leaned at the door as she watched.

"Think maybe he missed me?" Anna suggested.

"Hmm?" Both Kristoff and Sven turned to see her. Kristoff smiled as he hugged her.

"Oh! Not nearly as much as I did" They shared a kiss until Sven grunted.

"Not now Sven." Sven groaned as he hid his face behind the face door. He shook his antlers. That is when Anna stepped back from him.

"What is it? I took a bath this morning I swear"

"No, no, you smell wonderful," Anna told him. However, Sven didn't think so as he sniffed the air.

"It's just the mission didn't go as planned," Anna replied.

"So they did leave because of Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"They got on that ship because they were afraid of her. They wanted to change her. They were looking for a way to take away her powers… With this", she showed him the box.

"That is-"Kristoff got cut off by Anna who listed out the possible words he was going to say.

"Horrible? Terrible? The worst news you've ever heard, and the world might as well end right now?" she asked.

"I was going to say "bad" but yeah what you said. What are you going to tell her?" Kristoff asked his fiancée.

"I-I don't know" Anna admitted.

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE**

* * *

Mr. Gold was back at his pawnshop. He took out the empty container.

"Okay, we're done. I've fulfilled our deal. Now take it off."

Mr. Gold waved his hand putting Hook's hand back into the jar and returned the hook on its place.

"Our deal actually isn't complete," he told him.

"I say it is. You can no longer control me mate, I just saw you use the real dagger so I know you are lying to Belle. You've got nothing on me" Hook replied.

Mr. Gold pulled out a tape.

"Security tape from the house we just left. How do you think Miss Swan is gonna react when she finds out what you did to that kindly old man?" he questioned.

"I know how that device works. And if I am on there so are you" Hook pointed out. Mr. Gold waved his hand around the tape.

"And now I am not but you are" Mr. Gold blackmailed him.

"I only did what you asked so I could rid myself of that cursed hand so I could become a better man. Emma will understand that." Hook insisted.

"Even when she finds out the truth?" Mr. Gold questioned.

"What truth?" Hook asked.

"This hand isn't cursed" he gestured at the hand.

"No you said-"Hook got interrupted by Mr. Golds' laugh.

"You were right. Dark one lies. Dark one tricks. This hand is nothing but a lump of flesh. The only thing it did was give you permission, permission to be the man you really are not some puppy dog chasing after the object of his affection, but a ruthless pirate who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I did you a favor. I helped you remember the darkness that lies beneath." Mr. Gold told him.

"Then you know that darkness will have no problem crushing Belle's heart" Hook threatened.  
"If you go after my love… You will surely lose yours. You threatened my marriage, tried to destroy the only light in my life, and for that, you will owe me as long as you live" Mr. Gold warned.

"What if I am willing to take you down with me?" Hook suggested.

"I think I know you better than yourself, dearie. So here we are captain, still in business together. I think you and I are gonna have some fun."

* * *

**And I know this chapter is a little short compared to the others but yeah. Now things will get complicated and I decided to end this chap here. The next one will be 4k words+ so yeah hype xD Anyways I would like to thank you for the reviews. More to come soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

A Heart Worth Fighting for

Chapter 7: The Snow Queen's Plan

**MODERN WORLD STORYBROOKE**

* * *

The Snow Queen in her ice lair was using her ice magic on a very large block of ice. She seemed to carve the ice. She used her magic to bring to life the ice sculpture its eyes started to glow.

Meanwhile, Emma was with Elsa in the sheriff's station they were trying to find clues about Cassandra who apparently was under Ingrid's control and had Anna hostage too.

Eugene who had been found in the library was trying to help too.

Emma dropped a box with files on the table

"Somewhere in here, there's got to be something on her."

"There has to be a better strategy. While we are reading files, my sister is out there somewhere with a stranger controlling her body. We have to comfort this snow queen." Elsa suggested a logical way.

"Believe me, if I could we would. We have to track them first. And Elsa, we have to be careful. This woman is tricky if she somehow managed to have another person in control of your sister's body who knows what else she can do and she seems to know both of us, and we don't remember anything about her. And something tells me that this is not an accident" Emma reasoned with her friend.

"You think she took our memories?" Elsa questioned

"I am really good with names and faces. It was my job. She took them all right. The question is why. We need to find out what the hell she's up to" Emma answered.

"I can help with the Cassandra problem" Eugene suggested. The two turned to face him.

"How?" Emma questioned.

"Look, I knew who Cassandra was before the curse… She used to be my wife's best friend and she was like my annoying little sister. She wasn't a bad person. But she disappeared before the curse and we never learned what happened to her" Eugene explained.

"Then what is she doing in my sister's body" Elsa questioned.

"As I said, she disappeared before the curse, we lost contact with her and never found out what happened, so I don't know, but she is not a bad person" Eugene tried to defend his old friend.

"Is this why you were at the library last night?" Emma asked him.

"Yes… I wanted to find answers about her, but I was drunk and passed out"

As the three were talking Hook entered the station.

"Paperwork ahoy! Old city records from the mayor's office per your request"

"Good, Eugene here will help," Emma told the Captain.

"You trust him? Hook asked.

"He claims that he knew who Cassandra was before the curse if he can help us track her then yes" Emma replied.

"Alright then, I am off to take Henry sailing, my love, unless there's something else you want me to do here" Hook told Emma.

"Make sure Henry wears his life vest okay?" Emma reminded him.

"Don't worry I will, Goodbye" Hook told Emma as he left.

Elsa found something interesting and went to her friend,

"Emma look. Why are there pictures of you mixed in with the city records?" she asked.

"Let's just say when Regina was mayor, she abused her power a bit. She was looking for any reason to run me out of town." Emma went through the pictures with happy memories.

"That's the first time Henry and I went for cocoa" she chuckled as she gave the picture to her smiling friend.

"When I walked him to school for the first time." She stopped and stared at the third picture.

"Emma? What is it?" Elsa asked with concern.  
"It's me and her." Emma gave Elsa the picture of her and the Snow Queen.

Elsa scoffed as she examined the picture

No, but I know someone who may… The person who had the photos taken" Emma replied.

In the vault, Regina sighed as she turned to the mirror

"Please tell me you've found her" Sidney's face appeared.

"And which "her" would that be? Snow white? Maid Marian? Emma swan? It's so hard to keep track of her majesty's nemeses"

"I am not in the mood for games Sidney. I need to know where the Snow Queen is hiding. If I can't unfreeze Marian myself I will force her to do it" Regina stressed.

"Haven't come across the Snow Queen yet, sorry to say" Sidney replied.

"Then you have a new task. Find that Snow Queen. Or you will learn what sorry feels like." Regina threatened

"Yes, your majesty." Sidney obeyed.

Meanwhile, Emma and Elsa were driving to Regina's vault. Elsa was in the passenger seat with a sparkly purple cloak. Emma sighed.

"You okay?" Elsa turned to face her friend.

"It's just the pictures. It reminds me of when I first got here. Regina and I hated each other. Well, "hate" might be the wrong word but we did not mix" Emma explained.

"But it seems like you've come a long way since then" Elsa countered.

"Yeah, but it looks like we are right back at it. I just wish I could fix it. Coming?" she asked.

"I think this sounds like something you two should talk about alone. You know, if things were getting better between you two before, maybe they can again" Elsa explained what she thought.

"Doubt it. I screwed her over. Once you screw someone over there's no getting them back." Emma was being doubtful

"What makes you say that?" Elsa questioned.

"Experience." Emma simply replied before closing the door and heading towards the vault.

Meanwhile, Regina was looking through some books when she sees Emma coming in.

"Ms. Swan." Regina looked up.

"What an unpleasant surprise." She added.

"Unfortunately, I am a little busy trying to save my true love's wife. Or hadn't you heard?"

"What do you know about these?" Emma gave Regina the picture. Regina sighed.

"It appears you and the Snow Queen are old friends. Well frenemies at best"

"I have zero memories of this conversation. I was hoping you might. Sidney took these when you had him spying on me. He didn't say anything about what was going on here? Or why I was arguing with the Snow Queen?" Emma questioned.

"I suppose I should talk to Sidney then. But no one seems to know where he is. Have you seen him?" Emma asked.

"I've been busy working on Marian, on the problem you created" Regina gave a hint of the blame on the Savior.

"I guess I'll let you get back to it. Any progress thawing her out?" Emma questioned.

"It's no concern of yours" Regina answered coldly.

"It could be. I know I am not sorceress of the year, but if you want some extra juice to undo the spell let me know" Emma offered.

"Are you offering to help me?" Regina questioned in a slightly mocking tone.

"Despite everything, you've done a lot for me, Regina, so yeah. You've had my back, and I want you to know that I have yours" Emma told her. Regina scoffed

"Ms. Swan, one thing's abundantly clear. You've never had my back. And you never will"

Outside the vault, Elsa was waiting for Emma it was night. Elsa heard her sister's voice in the distance.

"Elsa. Elsa? Elsa, help!" Elsa heard the voice and opened the door.

"Anna?" she responded.

"Elsa, help me." A silhouette of Anna appeared in the fog. She then walked away from Elsa. Elsa who was worried about her sister followed.

Emma came out to see the door open. She ran to her car.

"Elsa?! Elsa!" Emma shouted to her friend's name.

Meanwhile, Regina who was still in the vault saw Sidney's face appearing in the mirror.

"My Queen, I have news. I have found the Snow Queen's lair."

"Well, where is it?" Regina asked

"I think a little pro quid pro quo is in order, don't you? I am growing tired of this glass prison." He told her.

"Let's see if your information yields results. Then we can discuss your freedom." Regina replied.

"You expect me to give up my leverage before I've received anything in return?" he chuckled.

"Do you think me an imbecile?"

"I think I've trapped you in a mirror twice. And if you find them too constricting, well, then perhaps you'd like to return to your cell at the hospital"

"Upon further reflection, it appears I don't have the leverage I thought. Listen closely. I will lead you to her."

A few minutes passed and Regina was now walking in the woods with Sidney in her hand pocket mirror.

"I am walking due north. Now what?" Regina asked.

"Head past the toll bridge, then go east. The Snow Queen isn't far." Sidney told her. Regina heard twig snaps and rustling so she put the mirror in her pocket. She turned and saw Emma.

"Regina" Emma walked up to her. Regina sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Elsa disappeared on me. I think she went to go confront Cassandra and Snow Queen on her own. Afraid she's in trouble" Emma explained as Regina sighed.

"How about you? Nature walks your new thing?"

"I intend to force the Snow Queen's hand, make her reverse the damage she's inflicted on Marian" Regina explained.

"How do you know where she is?" Emma questioned.

"Explaining my magic to a beginner is a waste of my time. She's east of the toll bridge" she was about to go there when Emma stopped her.

"Well, I think we should stick together, then. My best shot at finding Elsa is to go in the direction of the Snow Queen. You don't mind the company do you?" Emma asked. Regina scoffed.

"Does it matter if I mind? If I say no, you will just come anyway"

Meanwhile, Elsa was running in the forest.

"Anna! Anna!" she called out. Luckily, she stopped as she looked down at a cliff.

"Elsa!" Anna called out as Elsa looked up to see her sister on the other side.

"Don't move! I will be right there!" Elsa told her as she used her magic to recreate her ice stairs. Like before, she stepped on it to turn the snow into ice.

"Help! Please!" Anna called out as Elsa made it halfway. Anna gasped as she was pulled back by a sudden force.

Elsa stopped, the panic was feeling up in her.

Meanwhile, Regina and Emma were still walking in the woods.

"Which way?" Emma asked, trying to keep up.

"Right" Regina answered.

"Is this a locator spell? Shouldn't we be following some like floaty object or something?"

"Oh, now you are a magic expert."

"No. It's just in the past there was a-"she got cut off by Regina.  
"There are many enchantments you have yet to be exposed to. If you bothered to study your craft, you'd know that"  
"I am kind of learning as I go. It's not like there's a lot of online classes on that kind of thing. But when you helped me, I seemed to learn pretty fast." Emma told her.

"I don't have time for lessons"

"I know. I know you're busy. And so you know, I think it's admirable what you are doing. Helping the wife of the man you love"

Regina turned to face her.

"So I've impressed you?" she chuckled.

"Well, it makes it all worthwhile then, doesn't it?"

"Why are you doing that? I was just trying to give you credit. I am trying to be nice."

"And then what? Complimenting my outfits? Giving me a makeover? Braiding my hair? Calling Robin Hood and hanging up? You are trying to win me over so I can assuage your guilt. Intentionally or not, Ms. Swan you brought Marian back. You ruined my life. And there is no coming back from that. Because I know you think you didn't mean to, but you hurt someone. So do as I do… Learn to live with it. Welcome to my world." Regina explained as she turned and continued her search.

Meanwhile, Elsa was still trying to find Anna.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa called her sister's name desperately.

"Elsa!" a shadow run passed her as Elsa walked to a field filled with snow. She ran to hug Anna, but she didn't respond.

"I was so worried I'd never find you," Elsa told her.

"But I am so glad you did." The Snow Queen appeared.

"You stay away from us!" Elsa stepped in front of her sister thought she didn't even turn. Ingrid made Anna disappear. The princess was an illusion.

As Elsa was confused and distracted the Snow Queen took this chance and bind her niece with chains made out of ice. Elsa was caught.

"What did you do to my sister?" Elsa asked tearfully.

"I am sorry for all the theater, but she was never really here. I made that illusion because I knew you would follow your sister and she would lead you to me, because I needed you" The Snow Queen approached Elsa.

"For what?" Elsa questioned in fear. The Snow Queen simply looked down and the chains pulled Elsa down to her knees.

"Look at yourself. So much fear. Imagine what you could do if you only learned to control it. You had a chance to do so once, but you squandered it" the Snow Queen told her in disappointment.

"Fortunately for me, the more frightened you are, the stronger those chains will hold. And that's all I need for now- you out of my way." The Snow Queen also got down to her knees so she could get to Elsa's level.

" I would tell you that everything is going to be fine, that I won't hurt you, but your worry, your fear, is exactly what's needed right now." She smiled as she got back up leaving Elsa shackled.

"What are you gonna do?" Elsa asked, her voice was breaking.

The Snow Queen sighed in excitement

"I am going to build a snowman…"

Meanwhile, Emma and Regina found Elsa's ice stairs.

"Looks like Elsa was here," Emma told Regina.

"Thanks, Ms. Swan. Please continue to point out the obvious" Regina replied.

"Then obviously, we are not gonna step on it till we know it's safe," Emma advised.

"It's safe" Regina stepped on it and nothing happened.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed.

"You were saying?" Regina questioned.

"I don't know why I even bother" Emma answered.

"Well, that makes two of us. Now hurry up. I'd like to get to that Snow Queen before it actually winters." Regina told Emma as they make it halfway.

"Something's not right." Emma sensed.

"Maybe your sparkly, blue-dressed friend is closer than you think" Regina suggested.

"No. This is not Elsa." Emma pointed out as a sudden gust of wind and shaking forced them to crouch down.

"Oh! It's the Snow Queen! She found us!" Emma exclaimed as the wind howled.

"Sidney." Regina realized.

"Sidney? What does Sidney have to do with any of this? Regina! Talk to me! What aren't you telling me?" Emma pleaded.

"You lied to me. You said you didn't have a clue where Sidney was! He was in your mirror this whole time?!" Emma yelled.

"Maybe I did. So what? I don't have to tell you everything I am doing" Regina opened her pocket mirror.

"Nor do I, your majesty" Sidney agreed.

"You led us here. You are working for the Snow Queen?! Traitor!" Regina shouted at him.

"I am the traitor? I think your majesty should take a look in the mirror. And as you contemplate what you've done, know that she has a present for you that I'd say is well-deserved" he smiled as he disappeared.

"Sidney!" Regina called out in anger. When he didn't appear, she shut the compact in anger.

"Regina?" Emma tried to get her attention.

"Save your moral judgment," Regina replied as a cracking sound was heard.

"Look!" Emma exclaimed as the stairs started to break. The two women run to the other end.

"Jump!" Emma shouted as they jumped and made it.

"You okay? Regina?" Emma called out when Regina stood her ground.

"I think we have a bigger problem," Regina told her as they turned to face an ice warrior with a battle ax and shield.

Emma decided to run to a different area as Regina distracted it with her fireball. The Ice warrior backed up and noticed Emma. Emma used her light magic to push the creature into a tree, shattering its arm. She ran to join Regina. However, the ice warrior grew its arm and ax.

"Oh that's a problem," Emma stressed.

"Not helpful," Regina commented.

"Well, you can add one more problem in your list ladies…" A female voice said as she appeared next to the ice warrior holding an ice sword ready to fight, it was Cassandra.

"What are you doing here?" Emma questioned.

"I am here to fight you" Cassandra replied.

"Think again Cass…" a voice was heard from behind. Emma and Regina turned to see Eugene and David.

"Emma, Regina you two fight the ice monster me and Eugene will take care of Cassandra," David told them.

"Where did you two came from?" Regina questioned.

"I called David when I saw that Elsa was gone but then I joined you" Emma explained.

"I have an idea to defeat that ice monster," Emma told Regina

"We need to try what we did before but this time together" Emma suggested as Regina nodded her head. They both combined their power. Using light and fire magic, the ice warrior melted until it was destroyed.

"I think we did it" Emma replied.

Meanwhile, Cassandra was facing Eugene and David.

Eugene approached Cassandra in a friendly manner.

"Cassandra, you know me… It's me Eugene, we're friends" Eugene told her making Cassandra laughed

"I have no friends" Cassandra replied coldly but Eugene wasn't going to give up on her yet.

"You are not the Cassandra I remember, what happened to you?" he questioned her.

"Maybe the Cassandra you knew is gone"

"Oh Come on, Cass, I know you're still in there… I don't want to fight you"

"Then you make my job easier…" Cassandra replied as she charged to Eugene with her ice sword but before she could hurt him. David shot her in her guts or that's what he thought. The bullet had actually shot Anna, Cassandra changed into the princess at the last minute. Both David and Eugene were shocked.

Anna turned into Cassandra again who smiled mischievously.

"Thank you for weakening my other half, hurt me and you hurt her," she told them.

"Let her go!" David yelled

"I don't think so, shepherd boy!" Cassandra mocked David, she was about to charge at him when the Snow Queen appeared next to her and stopped her with her hand.

"No need to fight sweetheart, we got what we wanted," The Snow Queen told her.

"Yes, master" Cassandra replied as she stopped her attack on David. With a movement of her hand, Ingrid made Cassandra disappear and then she disappeared too.

"Where did they go?" Eugene questioned.

Meanwhile, Elsa was still chained and was trying to break free when Cassandra appeared in front of her.

"Hello, your majesty" Cassandra mocked as she used the back of her ice sword to hit Elsa, not once but twice.

"Anna…" Elsa called out in pain hoping that her sister would listen. But instead, she made Cassandra angrier.

"My name's Cassandra," She told Elsa before hitting her again. Elsa spat out blood.

"Anna… wake up, please" Elsa pleaded for her sister but it was useless.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not Anna!" Cassandra yelled.

"I am not giving up on my sister…"

"Too bad, because she gave up on you" Cassandra mocked Elsa who was now angry.

"She was convinced that you were going to come to rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you"

"No, Anna would never give up on me! And I am not giving up on her!" Elsa managed to break her chains and with a blast of ice knocked Cassandra who was taken by surprise unconscious. Elsa sighed as she got ready to move on.

Meanwhile, Emma and Regina had just defeated the ice warrior when they heard a familiar voice.

"What a welcome visit ladies" the Snow Queen suddenly appeared.

"Thank you for bringing me what I needed" she used her magic to take the compact mirror from Regina's pocket to her hand.

"Give me back my mirror you-"Regina got cut off.

"No" The Snow Queen answered as she choked Regina.

"Hey, stop! Don't-"Emma got cut off as the Snow Queen choked her too. The Snow Queen continued her magical choke but she was too late to notice Elsa who blasted her to the ground, releasing Emma and Regina from the magic.

"You want a fight? Fight me" Elsa told her.

"Well done, Elsa. You're losing your fear. There's hope for you yet" The Snow Queen commented as she got up from the ground.

"Let's finish this now," Regina told her.

"No need I have what I want" she explained as she used her magic to teleport away in snowflakes.

"Are you both okay?" Elsa asked Emma and Regina.

"We are now. Thank you" Emma answered Elsa before she turned to Regina.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sidney?"

"Because despite what you wish we are not partners. I didn't ask you to tag along.

"Well, I did. And if you had told me, maybe you would have saved us some trouble" Emma told her.

"Okay tell you what? That I threw Sidney in a mirror to help me kill Marian, but then I change my mind? What's the point? You never would have believed me. I know you too well, Swan. Stop trying to get me to forgive you because it will never happen." Regina replied.

"Stop it. You two need to mend your differences. Otherwise, Storybrooke doesn't stand a chance" Elsa mediated the two.

Regina scoffed.

"We never will. For one simple reason, I don't want to." Regina then teleported in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Elsa and Emma behind.

Meanwhile, the Snow Queen was in her lair. She was looking at the compact mirror she stole from Regina.

"You're free as promised," she told him.

"Thank you. Now, what is it you wish me to do first, my Queen?" Sidney asked.

"I wish nothing from you" the Snow Queen answered.

"I don't understand the deal was-" he got cut off.

"It wasn't you that I wanted Sidney" she laid down on her bed.

"It was the mirror itself. You more than anyone should understand a mirror's importance. Mirrors reflect our mood, our desire, our essence. They are a temporary receptacle for some… A tiny fraction of our soul" she explained.

"Well, you have other mirrors." Sidney pointed out.

"I have many, hundreds. But none as important as this one. For what I want to do, your former home should do quite nicely. The person who trapped you in here imbued it with much dark magic" the Snow Queen replied.

"My Queen, what are you planning?" Sidney questioned.

"What I am planning is to get what has been denied to me for too long… What I deserve" the Snow Queen answered.

"And what's that?" Sidney asked.

"That's between me and… well, my reflection" The Snow Queen told him. After a moment of awkward silence, the Snow Queen waved her hand and the door of her snow lair opened. Sidney bowed to her.

"Enjoy your freedom, Sidney" he turned to see her now in front of him.

"A word of advice. Get a warm coat. It's going to get a bit cooler around here" she advised.

Sidney walked to the exit in silence, leaving the Snow Queen alone. She held the compact close as she walked to the center of the room and opened the compact mirror. She used her magic to break the compact mirror and then summoned her main mirror which was broken and had one slot as if she had been collecting mirror shards as puzzle pieces for years. She stared at the broken mirror.

"So close. Soon I will have what I want" she told herself as she took the piece of the compact mirror and put it in her main mirror. A perfect fit. The broken mirror became whole as Ingrid stared at her reflection.

"A family that loves me"

**Boom another chapter is done and we are back at 4k words. Now a lot of people asked me If Rapunzel will be in this… Well, be patient because this is going to be a trilogy/franchise so yeah I am going to include a lot of tts/frozen/OUAT characters. By the way, because this is a multi- crossover should I change it to just OUAT fic or leave it on frozen. After all, OUAT is a big crossover alone. **


End file.
